Of Luke and Other Things: Rewrite
by FledgelingHawk2012
Summary: A re-write of the original tale with many changes. I'm trying to follow EU/"Legends," so please forgive mistakes in timeline (have not read all the books and comics, but would like to). RAPE WARNING: there is a child born to Asenath out of rape. Companion story by PunkManiak: Madness, Mayhem, and Martyrdom [story is alternate timeline to EU]
1. Chapter 1

Prologue:

Generally, I am the last person to introduce themselves, though I feel I must make an exception in this case.

My name is Asenath Jochebed Zipporah Moonglider.

In my prime, I was about 5'4.5" tall, my green eyes sparkled, and my red hair cascaded in thick waves all the way to the floor. I was sturdy at 145 pounds, and had been deaf since age four.

I was rescued by Luke Skywalker, Han Solo, and Wedge Antilles from the clutches of Zorba the Hutt. Even at six, I had value as a servant/slave. Until the age of four, I had been the only daughter of a former jedi. After being "taken in" by Zorba, I had to learn quickly to avoid lashings.

He took me in my father's place in a way. Zorba himself had no use quarrel with my father, but his old friend, Gardulla the Hutt, did. When she died, part of her estate went to her children: a son, Gardulla the Younger, and daughter, Decca the Hutt. Zorba took over the slave trade as well as his monopoly on the Pirates.

Gardulla's problem with my father was ingrained in the fact that she lost money when he convinced her to bet on Sebulba in the infamous podrace where Anakin Skywalker won. Due to this heavy financial hit, he was dismissed from her service. Zorba, decided to play upon this, buy laying claim on me upon my father's death. He decided that he wanted me, "because my father owed his friend, Gardulla, a debt that only I could repay."

I was deaf and did not hear these words; however, as they were said in court, and therefore on public record, I know now that those were lies.

When Luke found me, I was six years old, deaf, beaten, thin, and ready for a change.

One minute Luke and his entourage were talking to Zorba, and the next, I was on the Millennium Falcon, off to meet my destiny.

I serve the Jedi.

I implore you to share in my adventures.


	2. Chapter 2

My father was a strong man, a good man. He had served Gardulla the Hutt long before I was even a glimmer in his eye. He had been a Jedi, having left the order at nineteen, immortalized as one of the Lost Twenty that had left the order for other pursuits.

He was of medium build, perhaps 5'8.5", his eyes were as blue as the Nubian seas, and his hair was a steely grey when I was with him. I remember only calling him "Daddy," never knowing derivatives of the word. He called me Moonbeam, except when I was in trouble. Then, I was Asenath.

My father said that I got my hair and eyes from my mother, but that I looked like his mother (whom he only met after leaving the Order).

My mother died giving birth to me. Father's notes and diaries suggest that it was unexpected hemorrhaging. They chose a life of seclusion and they reaped the benefits therein. I know it sounds bitter, but it is a fact.

I was born on Naboo. My hearing was taken away from me at age four on Tatooine.

My father had told me probably a hundred times (at least) about the Boonta Eve podraces, and about Anakin Skywalker winning his freedom. My father was 71 when I was born. From the time my mother was cremated, he took it upon himself to train me as his padawan, but decided that for my fourth birthday, there would be no harm going to Tatooine to see the races. I had been fighting an ear infection, but my fever was gone, and he deemed me fit enough for travel.

While the race was exciting, the pods were loud and irritated my ears further than they already were.

The nail in the coffin happened after we left the arena.

Daddy was driving us back to the hotel, and we were singing a song about banthas in an oasis.

A driver pulled out of a cantina in Mos Eisley, full of booze and off in his own little world. He hit our speeder.

My father hadn't yet put on his safety-belt. He was thrown from the speeder, and his body was smashed on the dirt road.

The image of his lifeless eyes sometimes even still, haunt me to the core.

Unfortunately, the damage was done, not only was the only family I had gone, my hearing was damaged beyond help, barring advanced medicine not found on Tatooine. I could hear most, then some, then very little...eventually diminishing entirely.

I was given to Decca initially, until Ziro and Zorba staked their claims upon me. The matter was taken to the nearest (corrupt, of course) court, where Zorba informed the magistrate, "The girl's father died in my niece, Gardulla's service, and therefore she belongs to me as my niece died, leaving most of her contracts to me."

Decca wanted me groomed to be a personal chamber servant for male visitors, trained not only in housekeeping, but also able to satisfy their sexual appetites (after my first "cycle" of course). Ziro desired me for a distraction, and to assist him in his loan shark duties and additional monetary interests, such as the banks. Zorba had the upper hand, as now he controlled not only the slave market, but had to power to sell and trade Decca's personal slaves inside her palace.

Hutts aren't just oily on the outside. Their insides are also oily, and their hearts are dark with greed and sin. They get oil on everything, and they don't mind their own slime.

So, I was wanted for sex, a distraction/bait, and a worker.

Needless to say, Zorba won, as he had the slaves. He would take them away and resell them. He was not bluffing.

When he had taken me to his palace, I learned my duties in a few short hours. He followed me around. Another servant, Leela, showed me my tasks. If I copied Leela too slowly or poorly, Zorba would whack me on the back and head with a gimer stick numerous times. I learned from that (I would not have learned from verbal reprimands).

I performed these duties day, after day, after day. Until I turned six.

I knew that I had been born in 28 ABY. I knew I had been born on a Primeday in the ninth month, but I couldn't recall the day. It is very possible that I had repressed it, since it was in association with my father being killed. I appointed myself the 35th day. To a small one, knowing your birthday was important. Zorba allowed his servants a single day to themselves, and I used my birthday. For two years on that day, I acted my age and played. My play was actually practice, because I would do things that my father had taught me. The good, good times when I could goof off, and this was the closest I would get.

The two years were slow, but I was soon rescued by Luke Skywalker, Han Solo, and Wedge Antilles.


	3. Chapter 3

Luke Skywalker. A man of grandeur. He was on the HoloNet often enough for me to recognize him when he waltzed into Zorba's meeting chambers. He was tall, muscular, blonde, and wore a grim expression. Han Solo strode in after Luke. He, too was tall and muscular, only he wore an, "I dare you," grin on his face. The third man (later I found out to be Wedge Antilles) was thin, lanky, and had his hand ready on his blaster.

Zorba ordered me to bring the guests water, a typical thing for him to demand in front of guests, but he still prodded me forward.

As requested, I prepared water for the honored guests- just not fast enough. I received a sharp wacko nth head from the gimer cane. I winced and gave Zorba a frightened glance. I turned with the tray back to our guests. I bowed low with the tray raised above my head, just as I had been trained.

After they had selected their glasses, I backed away. Zorba hit me on the shoulder. I looked and he pointed to the doors that led outside. I was surprised, but I did as I was told. Outside, I could play with what my father had shown me. I would lift sand and pebbles and make them go in circles and such while conducting energy.

I was being watched. Luke came up to me, and I immediately stopped the activity. My jaw must have dropped several feet.

Luke came closer. He lifted the pebbles just as I had done, and he put his left hand on my forehead. I could hear his voice inside.

 _Zorba said that your name is Asenath. He also said that you are a fast learner and quite strange. Where did you learn to do things like what you were just doing a few minutes ago?_

 _My father taught me,_ I thought back.

 _Where did he learn?_

 _He was one of the Lost Twenty._

 _One of the twenty that left the Jedi Order?_

 _Yes. He disagreed with some of their rules._

 _How did he meet Gardulla? Zorba said that your father and Gardulla had been friends._

 _He told me he was captured by pirates and turned in to her to be a slave. She was going to implant him, but he talked her out of pure enslavement. He was fired because-_ I stopped. Could I trust Luke Skywalker? Why did he need this information? Why was he asking a six-year-old child? Had he no adults to ask?

 _Go on, Asenath._

 _He told Gardulla to bet on Sebulba in the Boonta Eve podrace a long time ago, and Anakin Skywalker won. She was angry; he was fired. He never told me if he told her wrong on purpose though._

 _Do you like it here with Zorba?_

 _No. He beats me. He's mean and slimy._

 _Would you want to leave here with me? Today?_

 _Yes! You can take me from here?!_

 _Yes. Go inside, gather anything you have that is yours, and then hang onto Wedge. Don't let go of him no matter what…just in case Zorba puts up a fight._

 _You're going to kill him?_

 _No, but I may have to get persuasive in an aggressive way._

 _Okay._

I ran inside, eager to grab my other dress and comb.

As I had been instructed, I ran to Wedge and grabbed onto his leg. He untangled me and put me on his hip, instead. I laid my head on his shoulder.

My father had held me the same way once upon a time.

Luke came back inside and approached Zorba's throne.

Zorba was an elderly Hutt. He was getting weaker, and his mind was slightly going (where it counted for this, anyway), and Luke could sense that.

Luke said something to Zorba with a slight flick of his wrist.

Zorba nodded.

Luke said something new with the same gesture and Zorba once again nodded his consent.

Luke approached Wedge and said something, because he put me down.

Luke took my hand, and led me to the _Millennium Falcon_.

I couldn't fit well in the seat, so Han and Wedge piloted, and I sat on Luke's lap.

It was evening, I was tired, I was snug in Luke's lap, and I fell asleep just after the jump to light speed.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

I awoke to sunshine streaming through the window. I was lying in a real bed, warm, and I felt no dread. I sat up to see a woman sitting off to the side, reading a book. She was beautiful! Her skin was flawless, her eyes were large and brown with thick and long eyelashes, and her hair was full and came down in brown waves over her silhouette.

She looked up from her book and I suddenly was afraid. She smiled, stood, and put a hand on my forehead.

 _Would you like some breakfast?_

 _What?_ I was puzzled.

 _The morning meal._

 _Oh._

 _Would you?_

 _Please!_

I hadn't eaten since midday the day before. I was famished. I was led to a table in the corner of the room to a plate of eggs, fruit, and a roll. I tried to not eat too fast, but I was hungry and accustomed to eating quickly to return to my duties at Zorba's.

Two older children and a little (like me) came into the room just as I was finishing up. The beautiful lady put her hand on my forehead again.

 _You can play with the boy your age. His name is Ben. The other two are my twins, Jaina and Jacen._

What was I going to say? I nodded and walked up to Ben. I only watched him. I was shy and didn't know what to do exactly.

Jacen came and bumped me on purpose.

I went to another corner, cautiously. I just started playing with dust clumps, lifting them and swaying them in patterns, just as I had done the day before with the dusts and pebbles and sand.

Luke, Han, the pretty lady with brown hair, and a pretty lady with red hair all came in and started talking. I ignored them until Luke approached me and put his hand on my forehead.

 _We think it would be best to get your ears evaluated. If it is possible, would you like to hear again?_

 _I don't know. Would that help? Would you have me do it?_

 _We think it's best if you have the surgery if you are eligible. Not all forms of deafness can be helped with this type of procedure. The New Republic Senate will pay for it. We can train you better as a Jedi if you can hear._

 _I can be a Jedi?!_

 _Yes. You are strong enough in the Force to handle the training._

 _What does this surgery do and how does it work?_

 _The emdee droids and a surgeon will install wires with electrodes along the cochlea and then put plates in your head to attach a magnet to. On your ear, you will wear a receiver and magnet, which will transmit sound to the install in the cochlea. You will hear sound._

 _Will it make you and the other adults happy?_

 _Yes, because it will help us train you. We want to take care of this soon. Leia and Mara, my wife, will take you to the doctor today for some preliminary testing and a physical. Okay?_

I nodded and he smiled at me.

The adults returned to their pow-wow, and my mind raced. Luke said the senate would pay, but what if they changed their minds? I had no money to pay. I was scared, but if Luke said that it would be best, I had to believe him.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

The red-haired lady, Mara Jade Skywalker (she finally introduced herself and Leia using the forehead method), helped me wash my face, comb my hair, and had me put on an old uniform and boots that had been Ben's until they could take me to get some uniforms, robes, and boots of my own.

When Mara and Leia were ready to go, Mara offered me her hand. I willingly took it. Leia was jabbering away on her comlink. The conversation was serious. Her brow was furrowed, and she wasn't smiling.

As we walked, I made more observations. Mara and Leia had lightsabers, both had long hair, and were beautiful. I looked around as we walked on. I could see the streets were labeled, but I couldn't read them. My father had taught me how to spell my name, and for some reason, I never forgot it. I sometimes would print it in kitchen flour or dust at the Palace, but that was all, just to make sure I didn't forget.

Zorba assumed that I was dumb. With books, at the time, I sure was. But I observed and survived.

On this street alone, I saw a Muja fruit lifted from a vendor, I saw a case of Death Sticks handed off, and a man in full body armor- with a gun pointed at us!


	4. Chapter 4

I shoved Mara and Leia as hard as a six-year-old could, which only managed to move them a few feet, which was enough, as a blaster bolt shot past my face.

I was glad he missed, but I wasn't going down without a proper fight. I had no weapons, but I could use my fists, feet, teeth, and head (all of which had come in hand on the occasion where one of Zorba's guests tried to fondle me).

Both Mara and Leia were better off than I was, though, because they had lightsabers. Their blades were ignited and in defense positions. Mara pulled me back to stand behind them.

The armored figure stepped from the shadows and it was the dreaded bounty hunter Boba Fett.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Boba Fett was born on the rainy planet of Kamino. He was a genetically engineered clone of his father Jango Fett. Jango Fett was the subject cloned to create the clone army back in the time of the Clone Wars, and wanted nothing in return, except an unaltered clone for himself to raise as a son- Boba.

Days before the Clone Wars, Jango Fett was hired to assassinate the Naboo senator Padmé Amidala (mother to Luke and Leia, soon to be wife of Anakin Skywalker). Jango used a second bounty hunter, Zam Wissel, for the actual killing, but she failed and paid with her life.

Obi-Wan (Ben) Kenobi tracked Jango Fett to Kamino, and then to Geonosis...long story short, eventual battle ensues with Jedi, clones, droids (considered the first battle of the Clone Wars), and Jango is decapitated by Mace Windu in full view of Boba. Boba, traumatized, swears revenge on Mace Windu (he never succeeded).

He adopted the Mandalorean Armor and became one of the most talented and feared bounty hunters in the galaxy.

Years passed, and Fett was hired to pick up Han Solo for Jabba the Hutt for a pretty penny.

When Luke, Leia, Chewbacca, their friend Lando Calrissian, R2-D2, and C-3PO all worked together (3PO was in the dark, because he's not a good actor) to save Han. Their initial plans went slightly awry, but they finally saved Han, but Boba ended up in the Sarlacc pit; however, Boba escaped. Twice.

He resumed his role as bounty hunter feared across the galaxy.

In his free time, he enjoyed hunting down members of the Skywalker and Solo clans for kicks, but he never made a deadly move on them, unless there was a price on their heads.

I was just in the wrong place at the wrong time, and knew I would be added to his hit-list the second I turned eighteen.

\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Leia shoved me toward a doorway, and I ran. I could see them fighting with Fett, and I could see they were almost evenly matched, two against one. Boba possessed impeccable combat skills.

Leia's comlink had been discarded and was no more than ten feet from the doorway where I was crouched. I ran forward and snatched it, and crawled back to the doorway.

I didn't know what I was doing. I pushed the red button on the side and screamed. Apparently, though, that was enough. Two minutes later, a transport of Senate Officers arrived and helped chase Fett away.

One officer pulled me from the doorway and looked me over for fresh flesh wounds. I was fine, as were the adult women. After they were interviewed and questioned, we were released to go about our business.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

The Fett Fiasco made us late for the appointment to see the specialist.

The doctor that examined my ears had a permanent frown etched into his face. I smiled nervously. He frowned back. I frowned. He frowned in return. After he was satisfied, he shooed me over to a corner where there were some toys and other children. He pointed to the corner, so I went to the corner exactly. I fiddled with a few blocks, but I faced the wall while the adults talked.

I never asked Mara or Leia about that conversation. I never questioned the decision for me to get the implants. I just wanted to be a jedi, and Luke promised me that the implants would help me. I had no reason to doubt him. Now, as an adult, I know I could have done without them, unless there are guests.

Within the two years of being unable to hear, my speech had deteriorated, and for the days up until the procedure, Luke and C-3PO showed me some signs to use for things like milk, bathroom, bed, water, etc., so I could express my needs. Even after I received the implants, Luke had me learn sign language, in case something happened and my implants failed. I liked sign better (before I lost him, my father had me learning Huttese along with Basic). I was different, and I embraced those eccentricities, because they made me fun and exciting (I still believe that, though even some in my own family call it crazy).

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

The in between days were rough. When Luke and 3PO weren't teaching me sign, I was allowed to do as I pleased. Which I used to try and interact with Leia's children and Ben, but it was already degrading without them giggling.

Afraid of being hit or worse, I just left them alone.

Ben, was nice. He always patted my arm and let me play with him. They wouldn't bother me when I was with Ben.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

The night before the procedure, I hardly slept. I just couldn't.

When dawn broke, Luke came in, roused me, and then took me to the med center. He knew I was tired, and I knew I radiated fear. Luke placed his hand on my forehead and stooped to my eye level.

 _Are you alright?_

 _I'm just tired. What are they going to do to me?_

Luke tried to explain it again, so I would understand, but it was hard for us: him to explain and me to understand.

 _But you'll be asleep, so you won't feel a thing._

 _That's not why I'm afraid. I don't want to hear how badly my speech has gotten. Besides, not all change is good._

 _I think you'll like this change._

We walked through the white doors together. This was an inpatient procedure since I was so young. I knew Luke probably wouldn't be there when I woke up.

After a few minutes, an emdee droid came and grabbed me. The way it was holding my arm, I was once again afraid.

The droid rolled quickly through the halls, but I managed to keep pace. The droid had yellow lettering on its chassis that said QWERTY. I guessed that was its name.

The droid increased its pace, and I had to jog to keep up with it. Closer to the operating rooms, I was handed off to a more humanoid emdee. He took my hand and dragged me to another hallway of rooms. I didn't question him. He showed me the room I would be in, and let me look around a little. Then, he dragged me to a prep room, where I stripped and put on the approved gown. The droid folded the clothes I had arrived in and set them inside a locked cabinet. He handed me the key, which I knew I would give to Luke when he came in, since I didn't have pockets in the gown.

Luke came in to make sure I was ready. I handed him the key, and he promised that he would make sure that whoever was here when I woke up had the key.

After he left, the emdee helped me to get atop the gurney and situate myself. After I was all ready, he put a needle in my arm. He started wheeling me back to the operating room, and I began to drift to sleep.

As I had been promised, I felt nothing.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

I slowly opened my eyes. Han Solo was sitting in the room with me, his head against his hand, asleep.

I sat up and stretched, hearing the rustle of the sheets.

I reached over and tapped Han's leg.

He shot awake, stretched, and then looked at me.

"How are you feeling, kid?"

My eyes grew large. His voice! I heard his voice! The sound was coming from the top of my head, but I didn't care. I could hear him.

"Hurt...," my voice wasn't horrible, and my speech was still mostly understandable.

"You said some pretty wacky things."

I smiled. Father once told me I muttered in my sleep. I reached up to touch my hair, and I realized my hair had been shaved. Not all of it, but I now had a mangy red mo-hawk.

"Be careful around those stitches- you could rip 'em."

"I understand," I returned as sharp pains arose in the middle of my forehead. I grabbed it and winced.

Han knew something was wrong.

"Are you okay?"

"No," I started to cry as the pain grew steadily worse.

"Doctor?!" Han called out the doorway.

Han had political pull, being married to Leia and a war Hero.

"What is it?"

"Asenath is in pain."

"She may be experiencing a sensory headache or reacting the medicine."

"FIND OUT!"

"Yes, General Solo."

The doctor, same one from my pre-surgery physical, didn't smile and cursed me under his breath with calming reassurances that he was twenty years from retirement. It wasn't my fault, and I felt tears that were brimming before start to overflow.

When the doctor returned, he had me lay on my stomach and pulled my gown open, revealing the scars and healing bruises to Han. He looked at them in horror, and then he turned from me. I wept harder, hot tears of humiliation mingled with the physical pain I was feeling. He saw what Zorba did to me. He could see how weak I was, how fragile. This revelation only made me cry even harder.

Being on my chest seemed to relieve some of the pain, because it had something to do with blood flow and the magnets and wiring, I was glad I was okay, even though I was too aware of the scars.

"Keep her on her stomach, Solo," the doctor warned.

"I will," he promised.

"Should pass completely in a couple of hours."

I heard the doctor walk through the maze. I didn't want him here. I didn't want Han there anymore, either. I wanted to hide my shame.

"What happened to you?" Han finally asked after long minutes of silence, aside from my sniffling and trying to calm down.

"Zorba," I managed to choke through the shuddering breaths.

"I'm going to talk to Luke about this."

"Please don't! He doesn't need to know!"

"Luke doesn't need to know what?" Luke asked from the doorway.

Oops...

Han jumped right in and opened up the back of my gown.

"Look at her back! That is cruelty. Those scars, cuts, and bruises! I never laid a hand on Jaina, Jacen, or...Ana...Anakin, but If I had...this wouldn't have happened. This is wrong."

"I agree, but we can't do anything about it. The main thing is to heal the fresh wounds. They will scar, but they aren't putting Asenath in danger. Let her rest now, Han."

Luke understood. He didn't freak. He was calm. I was appreciative. Han was still protesting when Luke shoved him out the door. I waited a few seconds before I asked a question.

"Who is Anakin?"

"Anakin was my father's name, and Leia and Han named their youngest son after him."

"Why haven't I met him?"

"He's dead, Asenath. He died just before Ben was born."

I was quickly subdued as Luke came in and sat in the chair that Han had vacated. I stared at his knee, my eyes losing focus. I felt numb and empty.

Luke could tell.

"Don't feel this way. Recovery is like this. We will all be with you to help you. Ben wanted to come see you tonight, but I told him no."

"Ben is nice. The others...well, I try to ignore them as much as they ignore me. Don't tell Hand and Leia, though."

"If that is what you want. You know them pretending you don't exist is just as cruel as the marks from Zorba's gimer stick. Mental scars are harder to heal. It hurts your heart. Not your skin."

I didn't say anything. Luke was my idol, and anything he said to me was purer than all the precious stones and metals on Naboo.

I was dry, and my eyes were unfocused with exhaustion.

"Lesson number one: be in better control of your emotions. I know part of this whole ordeal is from being very tired and the medicines, but try anyway.

"Visiting hours are almost over, so I need to go home. Will you be alright? Someone can stay if you need it."

"Please...unless it's too much trouble, and then I will stick it out."

"C-3PO can stay here. Leia won't mind. Besides, he keeps asking about you."

I smiled. I liked 3PO.

Luke left and about twenty minutes later, C-3PO came through my room's door.

"Hello, Miss Asenath."

"Hello, C-3PO."

He sat down in the chair and slowly went into hibernation mode. I giggled when he let out a snore. His sensors shot back to life and he looked around in alarm. I laughed so hard it tugged on the stitches. The droid decided there had been enough tomfoolery for one night, and he shut off the lights. I instantly froze, as the only lights remaining were that of his yellow eyes. I whimpered. He knew what I was thinking: _horrible things happen in the dark._

"Are you scared, Miss Asenath?"

I admitted that I was.

C-3PO went to the nurse's station. I could just hear him talking to the nurse. He returned with a night light, and plugged it into the wall. A soft light filled the room. It was soothing. He sat back down, and I curled up in my hospital bed and went to sleep.


	5. Chapter 5

After a few more days of observation, testing, and training me on how to clean, use, and care for my implants and incisions, I was returned to the home of the heroes. C-3PO escorted me there. He put me in day room with Ben, Jaina, and Jacen.

"Thank you," I said as deliberately as I could.

"You're most welcome," he said cheerfully as he turned to leave.

Jaina approached and smirked.

"Nice mo-hawk."

I ignored her, and walked toward Ben. Ben was kind. Ben wouldn't make fun of me, no matter how I looked.

I was hurt, but I didn't need to go running to Han or Leia to get back at them.

Ben asked shyly if I was feeling okay. I told him I was. Then he asked me if I wanted to help him fix a training remote. I told him I would love to help.

He took me back to another room with a work bench, a box of spare parts, scattered tools, and the out of commission remote. I could tell Ben wanted to fix it. This was more than an ambition. I knew that he wanted to impress his father.

Ben showed me all of the tools and identified each one for me. He then started on the remote, and like a surgeon, he would reach out for tools and say the name. Then, I would hand him the tool he asked for. I liked being his assistant.

Then, he started a monologue in between his requests.

"My dad can fix anything! Once, he fixed a moisture vaporator all by himself. Drill. Do you know how complicated those things are? He showed me pictures and diagrams. It was so cool. Wrench. And another time..."

I just listened to Ben babble as he tinkered. I think he liked having someone actually listening to him

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

The adults and Ben were patient with me, not only in forming works, but remembering some and pronunciations. My dad had been dead for two years, and nothing had been said to me really, in Huttese or Basic. Usually, 3PO helped me work on my vocabulary and speech.

Occasionally, Jaina and Jacen would try to persuade Ben to drop me, but they were never successful.

For a few hours a day, Luke and c-3PO would teach all of us (adults included) sign language. Luke wanted everyone to be able to communicate, especially if my implants failed in a tense situation.

This seemed to irritate Jacen and Jaina even more where I was concerned. They saw it as a waste of time or a chore. To me, it came down to survival and how to communicate with others on the battlefield should my magnets, receivers, or wires should fail. They may have thought they were going above and beyond for someone that was "broken" and never could be "fixed." (They eventually came around). At least all of us could agree that the language was easy to learn.

Once my verbal skills and signing was enough advanced for someone of my age, Luke had me sit and record in both words and sign about my life, and Luke asked me to spare no detail with my time in Zorba's care. So, I told of the beatings, parties, fondlings, and I spared no detail.

By the time I was done talking, Luke was green around the gills. I was glad I was only telling him.

He put it what he recorded in audio only, visual only, both, and sent out a request to have it transcribed.

It is currently stored in the new Archives.


	6. Chapter 6

As time passed, Ben and I grew closer. He always had something to fix/tinker with, and I was always willing to help him. We also used this time to practice sign language, because we picked it up faster than the others.

Jaina and Jacen grew increasingly frustrated, and I was an easy target.

It's possible that they thought they were teasing, but to a little kid...sometimes it's difficult to discern what is teasing and what is meanness.

Han and Leia caught them eventually. I remember that day.

Ben was ill.

I was alone.

I was rarely alone, but when I was, I typically took that opportunity to just daydream. I still do that, even as an old woman. I lose all contact with reality, and play different ideas in visions only I can see. I understand that everyone daydreams, but usually only for a few moments. I would let myself do that for hours. I was so enthralled with my adventures, that I did not notice the approach of the Solo twins.

I don't know what finally brought me out of that trance, but I knew that they had been watching me for a while.

"What do you want?"

"To the point, I like that. What were you thinking about?" Jacen asked.

I did not answer.

"Where is precious little Benny?"

"He's sick in bed."

"Did you really only live with your father before uncle found you in with the Hutts?"

"Yes."

"Are you sure?" Jaina was asking me, in a baby voice.

"Maybe your father let himself die, because he was not your real father..." Jacen grinned.

"Take that back!"

"Jacen, that-."

"Shut up, dear sister," Jacen grinned as he turned to me, "I want to question the bastard myself."

"Jacen, we do not use that language lightly," Leia barked embarrassed from the doorway.

Jacen looked ashamed.

"What is your problem? She's just a kid, Jacen," Han growled.

I could just hear Jacen swallow.

"Asenath, come here."

I obeyed, side-stepped Solo's kids, and started to leave.

"Did they hurt you?"

"Never with fists."

Han's eyes were still ablaze with fury.

"They spoke cruelly to you?"

"Yes, but don't punish them. I'm to blame for not standing up for myself and just taking it, Mr. Solo."

"I can't let them get away with this. And it's Han. Mr. Solo makes me sound old."

I could call one of my hero's by his name alone: Han. How many can say that at six? He even gave me one of his trademark grins as he said it. That was the icing on the cake.

Leia was scolding her offspring and Han joined her. I snuck out of the room. It wasn't right for me to listen in. Besides, this way I could go see Ben.

I made my way to Ben's room, but stopped when I heard Mara's voice from inside. I turned toward my own room and realized that I needed to be alone.

In my chamber, I zoned back out, lost in thought. I knew my Jedi training was important and starting once my scars had faded a little more. I had already dreamed about my weapon of choice, and every time I thought about it, I would vibrate (I was an excited little bug).

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

As a Jedi, weapon appreciation is taught from day one, whether you are using a real or training saber. The fighting style carries over from the training saber. If you train with a curved handle, you choose to build a curved handle saber. Not only is this a preference, but it is also for safety. Every blade is unique, and if one uses a blade they aren't accustomed to, bad things could happen. I knew before I even held a practice blade what I wanted my lightsaber to be.

My dream weapon would be a double-bladed masterpiece: the hilt eighteen inches end to end, an attachment that could make the blades spin (with Force control) to create a light shield, and both blades would be green.

That was just my training saber.

I wanted my real one to also be able to come apart into two one-handed blades, and for full extension of the blades to be no less than 60 inches.

During this time, I was also learning to read and write in Basic and Huttese. To practice, I would write down how I wanted my lightsaber to look, and I would write short adventure stories.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Lesson number one had been to control my emotions.

Lesson number two was given to me by Mara Jake Skywalker: use your feelings- trust them.

This lesson was taught by using a remote.

This turned out to be a great exercise.

"Are you ready?" she questioned.

"Yes, I am ready," I said as I scratched my scars on the sides of my head.

The stitches had been taken out, and my hair was growing back in. Even though I had become accustomed to the red mo-hawk, I was also glad to have my hair coming back in.

"Knock it off, Asenath."

"Okay."

"We were in a private training room, where the bolded words **DO NOT ENTER: TRAINING IN PROGRESS** were strictly observed.

Mara helped me put on gloves with grips and activated a simple ball remote. It came down from its spot on the wall and hovered before me. It wasn't supposed to shoot until my lightsaber was active.

I took a deep breath, stepped into a defensive pose, and activated the saber.

The ball began to move from side to side and up and down.

I was too confident, of course, and I did not know how hard it was going to be to deflect the bots. I immediately paid the price. I grimaced at the impact, my leg numb for a few seconds.

"Don't watch the remote. Feel it in the Force."

I took the chastisement to heart, but asked a question, "Like I do with the pebbles and dust bunnies?"

"Exactly! It's bigger and you have to anticipate when it is going to strike. Let's do this," Mara said as she walked over to a box in the corner.

She came back with a rag.

She tied it around my eyes, and then she turned me back to the remote. I heard her backing away.

I resumed the defense position and reactivated my blade.

I concentrated and I could see the remote but not see the remote.

The remote floated to the left, to the right, up, left, down, right...I followed the object to try and establish a pattern.

No more Ms. Nice Guy.

I knew what had to be done.

The remote shot at me, but this time, I was quicker. I deflected the bolt, but there was no time to stop and celebrate. I continued the process for about an hour or so, before Mara Jade turned the remote off.

"That's enough for now," Mara announced before untying the rag.

I just stood there, surprised that it was already over.

"Go show Ben your choice of training saber. It may cheer him up."

I smiled at Mara Jade, and tore from the chamber toward Ben's room. Ben was still sick, but he was awake.

"Ben, your mom said I could come and show you my choice of training saber."

Ben grinned.

"Sweet! You're ambitious with that choice! How does it handle?"

"Like a dream so far! I used it against a training remote."

"I've done that lots of times. Are you sure this was only your first time with a remote?"

"Yep!"

"Wait until you go head to head with Dad. He will be a challenge."

"Me? Fight Grandmaster Skywalker?"

"Not for a while, yet. Remember, I've had a lot more experience with remotes than you do."

"That's true," I admitted, crestfallen.

"Sorry. I know you're proud of today's session. When I get well, we can go head-to-head with an instructor present. Deal?"

"Deal!"

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

The different lengths of my hair started to get annoying quickly. It was too short on the sides, but too long everywhere else.

Jaina, on an act of good faith or apology, cut my hair so all of it matched. It was now all short, but it wasn't shocking to look at.

Jacen took me to the little market district near the "Imperial" Palace, and bought me some hair clips for when my hair started getting long enough to hold the sides back.

I'm sure Han and Leia put them up to it for tormenting me, but I didn't care. When they were nice like this, it was easy to see why everyone else liked them, too.

They never bullied me again.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

One night, as I was preparing for bed, I overheard Luke and Mara Jade discussing me. I was being groomed to be Jaina's apprentice, and Ben to be Jacen's. (Of course, this plan was derailed when Jun came into the picture).

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

When I was deemed capable enough, Ben and I teamed up against Luke in a fight. I was seven years old.

Our trio entered the dueling chamber and suited up in armor of Mandalorian iron. The armor was being used to prevent incidents. Tenel Ka Djo, a former student under Luke, was fighting Jacen and lost her arm when her rancor tooth saber exploded from the intense pressure. Soon after, she left to back to rule Hapes, her home planet. For short periods of time, this armor was left flawless even by lightsaber blows.

Two observers entered the chamber: Mara Jade Skywalker, and Jaina Solo.

Luke started the skirmish by igniting his lightsaber first. Ben copied Luke, and I copied Ben.

During that time, my lessons had consisted of "mastering" footwork, and Luke used this to test me. He would step, and I would move accordingly.

This went on until Ben and I were almost circling Luke.

No progress was being made, so Luke started in with small taunts to try and distract us.

The first time I heard something that I didn't like, I removed the magnets from the sides of my head. I didn't need to hear to do my best; besides, without my hearing, I had to really focus in the Force.

I was able to see Luke's strike just before it came and Ben blocked it with no trouble. Using the block's momentum, Ben took the second strike, though he was blocked by Luke.

I knew this was a real fight, and Luke could be a monster on the battlefield.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Luke and Leia were twins, born on Polis Massa to Padmé Amidala (a secret Skywalker) and Anakin Skywalker (who by this point had already converted to Darth Vader). Luke and Leia were born in the presence of Obi-Wan Kenobi (Ben), Yoda, and Senator Bail Organa.

Padmé, unwilling to live in a world without Anakin by her side, died.

Obi-Wan took Luke to live with Owen and Beru Lars, Anakin's step-brother and his wife.

Leia was adopted by Queen Berha of Alderaan and her husband, Senator Organa (hence Princess Leia).

So, twenty or so years down the line, Princess Leia (and her family's ship _Tantive IV)_ was captured by Darth Vader, and her droids (lost then stolen) ended up wandering the deserts of Tatooine where they were both picked up by Jawas, who sold them to the Lars' Moisture Farm.

R2-D2 fled the farm in search of Obi-Wan Kenobi, who had remained on Tatooine to look after (for the most part silently and far away) Luke. By means of message, murder, and mayhem, Luke, Kenobi, and the droids decide to meet up with the Rebellion and try to save the Princess, but lacking space transportation, they seek a pilot at a cantina in Mos Eisley. Han and his Wookiee friend, Chewbacca, fit the bill, and they agree to pay Han an incredibly large sum to get them to Alderaan.

Alas, Alderaan has been blown to bits, and in the distance, is a moon-sized space station. Aboard is a prisoner Leia and Darth Vader.

Kenobi confronts his former apprentice and is killed.

Luke, Leia (unaware of their sibling status), Han, and Chewie escape the Death Star and join the rebel fleet.

Luke is appointed as a pilot, and he almost single-handedly destroys the Death Star with x-wing torpedoes in a vent.

Monster on the battlefield.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

What in total was at most a fifteen minute fight felt so much longer to Ben and me. Keep in mind that to a child five minutes can feel like five million years.

We were circling again.

I was trying to find a good place to take a swipe, and I lunged for Luke's leg.

Luke blocked the blow.

Ben went for the arm.

Blocked.

Luke made a move for my arm. He missed just barely.

I was struck with an idea, though it was risky.

While Luke took his move at Ben, I leaped and rolled behind Luke and swiped his armor.

That was a fight ending move no matter what star system you came from.

We all turned off our lightsabers. Mara and Jaina were moving their hands, a reminder for me to reattach my magnets (which I did just in time to hear the end of the clapping).

"Good move," Jaina smiled.

"Excellent work, both of you," Mara Jade praised.

We both beamed with pleasure.

"Beautiful foot-work, both of you! Just think- in no time at all, you will be on your first security missions. Time flies," Luke smiled.


	7. Chapter 7

Time certainly does fly, Luke.

Two years later, I was sent with Han Solo on a diplomatic mission to Mandalore. (I had been offered to go with Leia to Naboo, but I wasn't ready to set foot back onto the soil from whence I came just yet. Ben went with her, instead).

At nine, I was big enough to sit in the Falcon's co-pilot seat without sliding around, and could even do a few maneuvering tricks with her (under Han's supervision, of course).

When there is a diplomatic mission to Mandalore, the whole planet knows it. Everyone is anxious to see who is going to bit the dust...er, snow. The visiting diplomat most likely has a price on his/her head or someone has a personal vendetta to settle. With that being said, every bounty hunter on the planet could be after them- which doesn't mean much, because all of the Mandalorian Bounty Hunters would be wearing the same armor, and not only the bad people. Good ones, too. They all blended together in a sea of the same style (colors may vary).

The main concern here, was once again, Boba Fett. As I said earlier, he still had a beef with Han, and still craved vengeance. Boba desired blood, pushing his limits of his own moral code.

Instead of Boba Fett, I met my best friend, my first crush, and my protector.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

He was not an assassin. He was a monster. His training was beyond a mercenary or common gun for hire. When he returned to his owners at the end of a job, he was allowed his food, water, and cell. Failure's reward was being stripped naked, beaten, and then tied down to have Sith markings carved into his blue skin. His mistreatment on occasion went even beyond this, and to say he was grossly abused does not even scratch the surface of what his life entailed before we took him.

His DNA makeup was unique: His initial conception consisted of an egg taken from Boba's aunt, Arla Fett (by force), Anakin Skywalker (from the arm Anakin left behind on Geonosis), and his creators sprinkled Selkath DNA through his codes. He was created in a test tube in a lab on Korriban.

He was nine years old as well at this meeting, though he could have passed for 13 or 14. He was Force-sensitive, tall, and very muscular. His name? Jun Motorashi Fett.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\HHan and I reached the Mandalorian surface unharmed, and we disembarked.

Nothing seemed out of the ordinary while we were in the hanger, but after we left, I felt like Han and I were being watched. I turned around, but I saw no one. I was not so easily persuaded that all was well.

We started trekking, and the presence was not leaving.

I felt an incoming attack. I shoved Han to the ground, activated my lightsaber and turned, and knocked a dagger from the air.

This was no ordinary dagger. This was hand crafted, Mandalorian iron. Mandalorian iron is one of the most durable materials (especially in metals) in the galaxy. It is expensive, and hand-crafted ones are rare. In my lifetime, I have only seen about maybe twenty-five of them, one of which is in my possession. I inherited the dagger. I wouldn't have been able to cover the expense of a new one without scrimping and saving for years and or selling my lodgings.

What appeared to be a teen aged boy shot angrily from behind a rustic stone structure, his vibroblade held high.

He charged at me. I blocked him with my lightsaber, and he didn't' miss a beat as he tried a few more times to hit me.

Face to face with him, I could examine him.

He had dark blue skin (Selkath blue), jet black hair, and his skin was covered in white scars in the shape of Sith carvings. His eyes were unmistakably blue, an exact shade I had become quite familiar with over the past three years: Skywalker blue.

To look at, he was horrifying, no doubt to inflict fear.

Before another move could be made, he leaped back in a way that could only be accomplished by a Force-sensitive being.

Then I saw generated energy flowing towards me.

I did not recognize such a practice.

I wish I had, because I paid dearly for this lack of knowledge.

The lightening coursed through me, the metal plates in my skull attracted the electricity.

The agony from this can only be described as worse than child bearing, and I should know, because I've had several experiences with that.

When he finally stopped and my head was clearer, I clamored to my feet and took a defensive pose.

He tried to electrocute me again, but I was ready and I used my lightsaber to absorb the energy. When he realized I would not make the same mistake twice, he used a move that I have not seen used by anyone but him.

He screamed.

It wasn't just a scream. It was a blood-curdling, ear damaging scream.

My ears were already damaged, so the sound was unpleasant. I took off my magnets and slid them into my pocket. Han was already on the ground, holding his ears. I hoped they wouldn't suffer the same fate mine had.

After a few more seconds, I decided to end the insanity. I had to stick to my mission: PROTECT HAN SOLO AT ALL COSTS.

While he was screaming, I charged at him and managed to disarm his vibroblade.

As it turns out, that wasn't such a good idea.

He quit screaming and punched me in the face. Hard. (I had extensive facial bruising from his massive fist).

He was vulnerable, so I used my blade to slash at his leg.

Smart, right?

If you answered, "No," you're the winner.

He went down physically, but he raised a hand.

It felt like someone was crushing my throat. I couldn't breathe, cough, or scream. I was helpless and starting to panic.

Han managed to sneak up from behind the boy and strike him on the head with his pistol butt.

Oxygen and nitrogen had never felt so wonderful.

Han started talking, and I re-attached my magnets.

"I wonder who this joker is."

I saw that the "joker" was wearing dog-tags.

I tore them off, and I read," Jun Motorashi Fett. Aged 9. Birthdate..." I read all the information.

"No way he's nine," Han scoffed in disbelief.

"If he were genetically enhanced, it would be possible," I observed, "And he's Force-sensitive. Those powers weren't normal."

"Then we're taking him with us. Let's load him up."

Han decided to proceed to the meeting alone (he swore he wouldn't tell Luke, but that someone needed to guard our new "friend").

Han and I put Jun in the Falcon's med-bay. Han tied him down with the medical restraints, and I bandaged the burn I had made on his leg.

After we had left the hanger and were on our way home, Jun woke with a start and began to panic.

"Jun, you need to calm down," I said in Basic.

He looked at me, his eyes wild with fright.

So I signed the same thing.

He seemed even more confused.

I was just about to say it a third time in Huttese, when he interrupted.

"Gun," he said in Basic.

"I put them in the trash. They were jettisoned before the jump to hyperspace."

Jun started shaking and weeping.

"Jun. Please. I won't hurt you," I said, but he wasn't calming down. If anything, "Jun" seemed to be making him even more uncomfortable.

"Water," he gasped.

I nodded.

Just as I was about to give Jun a drink, Han came back from the cockpit.

"Asenath, there's a transmission from Mon Mothma. She asked directly for you."

I handed Han the glass and groaned inwardly.

My heart beat faster, dreading each step, and not looking forward to the conversation that would take place in the cockpit.

If Mon Mothma wasn't happy, no one was.

"The Mandalorian government just contacted me and said that you kidnapped a guest. You and General Solo were seen loading a body onto your ship. Is this true?"

No one lied to Mon Mothma and got away with it.


	8. Chapter 8

Mon Mothma was a leader in the Republic. When the Republic was disbanded and declared an Empire, she privately sided with the Rebels and once she was found out, she became one of their leaders. Once the Empire was overthrown and the New Republic was established, she sat as the Supreme Chancellor. She was a wonderful speaker, beautiful (even in her old age), and she had the forgiveness of a saint.

She chose her cabinet with discretion and wisdom. She was a model politician. She knew everyone and their families. She did her best to rule in a just and merciful way. She loved democracy and the Republic, and she was willing to do anything to keep the Republic while.

"Yes, ma'am. He attacked us. We didn't kidnap him. He's been hurt badly. Most of his injuries match Sith markings. Knowing what he could face...we couldn't just let him go. I can almost promise that his going 'home' would be far worse than bringing him with us."

Mon Mothma thought for a few moments.

"Understood. I'll inform their government that the person you took attacked you. We don't need a diplomatic crisis."

"No, ma'am."

"Did he have any form of identification?"

"Yes. Some dog-tags: Name: Jun Motorashi Fett, Height: 5'8", Age: 9...and I can't vouch for his race, but his eyes, they look like Luke's, but I know it's not his doing."

"Interesting. I'll alert the Mandalorians that he wasn't kidnapped. Goodbye."

"Goodbye," I said as the shadowy figure faded away.

I gave a heavy sigh, and headed back to the medical station.

Han was pacing.

"I can't get him to say anything. I don't know what to do. Asenath, I'm going back to pilot this thing."

Han left the room, and returned to the cockpit.

I pulled an ice pack from the med bay's refrigeration unit and put it on my face.

"That's better."

" _Bitch_ ," Jun said in Huttese.

My eyes must have gone as large as training remotes.

"I beg your pardon," I said in Basic.

" _Bitch_ ," he said with more conviction.

I decided not to press the issue.

"Do you want one?" I asked, gesturing to the ice pack.

Jun did not reply.

I went back to the refrigeration unit and pulled a second ice pack out. Then, I walked over to him and placed it on the bump on his head.

Jun allowed me to touch him, but glared at me, as if I were his enemy.

I was doing my best to be gentle, even so.

"Food."

I debated on what to do. If I didn't ice his head, it could swell. If I didn't meet his demands, he could figure out the cuffs restraining him weren't Force impairing and escape.

"Okay, but I have to let loose one of your hands to hold the ice pack. Don't attack me."

He seemed to understand.

I carefully checked his other restraints. They were tight. I released his right hand, put the ice pack into it, and guided it back to the knot that Han's pistol butt made.

He made no move to escape as I gathered some protein pellets, dried fruit, and dried meat from a survival kit.

"Open," I ordered and pantomimed opening my mouth.

He did, and I popped a pellet in his mouth.

Jun looked somewhat displeased.

"I know. But the survival packs have nothing but nutrition in mind, not the taste buds. Open."

I gave him a piece of dried meat. Then fruit.

When he was halfway through the food, I moved his hand to check on the bump.

It hadn't grown anymore.

"Jun, follow my finger," I said.

I moved my finger in all directions and Jun followed it perfectly.

"You seem to be okay, but just in case, maybe you shouldn't sleep."

Jun looked around.

"Jun?"

He did not look at me.

"Hey!" I barked.

He finally looked at me, almost afraid.

"Calm down," I said gently, "I'm not going to hurt you. I only wanted your attention."

Han's voice came over the system to tell me that we had a while and that I should take a nap.

I finished feeding Jun, and then took my tunic off. I was still wearing my undershirt.

I then helped Jun put his arm back in the restraint.

"For my protection."

He cursed at me in Huttese.

I ignored this and laid down on the floor, facing away.

I knew that my scars would be showing on the exposed parts of my flesh, but I was tired, and didn't care enough to hide them. I detached my magnets, put them in my pocket, and fell asleep.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

I woke up to roll over and found Jun staring at me.

I wiped the sleep away and reattached the magnets.

"Ice?" I asked.

Jun nodded curtly, so I let Jun's left hand free and offered a fresh pack.

Instead of taking the ice, he turned me around with one move and lifted up my undershirt to get a better look at the marks, not realizing how inappropriate such an act was.

"Who?"

"Zorba and friends. But, let's not dwell on that right now. Here's the ice."

Jun took the ice pack and held it to the back of his head.

I took a second and put some more ice on my face. It was no use, and my eye had already swollen shut, but I held it there anyway.

Jun was watching me.

"We're going to get you help, okay, buddy? We're going to get you away from those bad people. Luke will know what to do, or he will find a way. Are you thirsty?"

Jun nodded once. I held my canteen to his lips and he took several swallows.

"Better?"

Jun did not reply.

"Well, we should be back to Coruscant soon enough. Then Luke, Mara Jade, and the others will decide how best to help you. But don't worry. I'll be your advocate."

Jun looked me over but said nothing.

I sat opposite him silently for the rest of the trip.


	9. Chapter 9

Luke Skywalker and his wife met the Millennium Falcon at the landing pad.

When Luke saw my face, he looked surprised.

When Mara Jade saw Jun, she blanched, turned, and then walked away.

"Difficult time?"

"That's an understatement," Han said.

Jun said nothing.

"Who is this?"

"The person that attacked us," I answered.

"Bring him in," Luke ordered.

I lead Jun inside, but kept him in cuffs.

Luke came inside, went to the senate kitchen, and returned with a bantha steak for my eye. I nodded my thanks and looked to Jun.

Jun was eyeing the meat covetously.

"You don't want his. It's raw."

That was obviously not a deterrent.

Signing, I used my lightsaber and carefully cut the meat into pieces. The pieces were now cooked enough from the lightsaber.

I sat next to him and fed him the bites.

Mara and Luke were in the council room. I could hear her crying and Luke trying to get her to focus and calm down.

Jun was ravenous. Well, he must have been from being so big at only nine years old.

Mara was calming down and telling Luke that Jun was dangerous. Thankfully, Jun seemed more interested in the food than their conversation.

The main trick with eavesdropping is to not get greedy. Usually, all one needs are tidbits. It also helps when you're smart enough to not go broadcasting the tidbits that you've learned.

Anyway, I heard something about experiment, DNA, Skywalker, monster, and death sentence.

Then, Luke said loudly, "He could join us," to which Mara yelled loud and clear, "NO! NO! NO!"

There was some hushed gibberish and then something about isolation and evaluation and Mara growling.

"Mara, you came from mercenary roots being the Emperor's Hand and wanting to kill me, remember? Look at how much has changed for the better?" I heard as Luke started to open the door.

Mara stopped him, and there was another period of hushed whispers and incoherent murmuring.

When they left the room, they came toward us and shooed me away from Jun.

Jun suddenly seemed afraid.

"Jun, we think that you could benefit from our way of life. This is a one-time offer. If you refuse, we will turn you over to the Republic's custody to be held accountable for your crimes and attempt on Han's life. What do you want?"

The air was thick with anticipation. I mentally begged him to accept Luke's generous offer.

Jun finally gave a curt nod.

I relaxed, but Jun seemed uneasy with his choice.

"If you're worried that those others will come for you, you needn't be. We will protect you. They will never lay a hand on you again," Luke promised.

Jun still did not appear to be convinced.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Luke had me take Jun to the room where he would be staying.

Jun looked inside the room like he shouldn't be there.

"Go on," I urged gently.

Looking highly uncomfortable, Jun sat down on the floor next to the sleeping couch.

"No, here," I offered him my hand. He took it, and I guided him to sit on the sleeping couch.

"Let me help you clean up," I offered.

Jun nodded.

I pulled down a basin from the shelf and filled it halfway with warm water.

Jun hand taken off his shirt, revealing more wounds, scars, and marked on insults...and washboard abs.

I first wiped away the inked on cruel remarks.

Jun flinched at my gentle touch.

"Don't worry. I won't hurt you unless you hurt me first."

Apparently, blue skin hides grit and grime well, because I had to change the water twice and use six rags to clean his enormous torso alone.

As I washed over his neck, gills suddenly appeared. I jumped at the morphing, but was fascinated. When his neck dried, the gills went away.

I knelt and eased Jun's horrid holy shoes off his feet as well as his threadbare socks.

I gently washed his feet, trying to be gentle on the fresh sores and lesions on his feet.

"Jun, will you please come to the sink, so that we can wash your hair?"

Jun stood and came to me at the sink. I turned on the water and checked the temperature with my wrist.

I put my hand on the back of his neck.

"Are you ready?"

Jun grunted.

I pushed his head toward the running water.

He did not panic.

I put soap in his hair, lathered it up, and then helped him rinse it out.

I used a towel and helped him towel dry his black locks.

He was clean on the top half, and I figured that was good enough for now.

"Han, Luke, or Ben will show you how to wash everywhere else, but you're clean enough for now. Rest until dinner time. Okay?

Jun nodded.

I left him alone in his room.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

I went back a couple hours later to check on him, but he was dead to the world.

I slunk away and walked into Han.

"Do you want to go with me to pick up Leia and Ben?"

"What kind of question is that? Let's go!"

Han ducked in on Luke and Mara and told them he was taking me along. Luke agreed that I could go.

Han, as husband to Leia and Senate consultant, was given free access to the speeder arsenal, and selected a nice red one, capable of seating four.

We arrived on the platform just as Ben and Leia were disembarking from the mouth of the ship. In her arms, Leia carried a rancor tooth. This was an odd take-home from Naboo.

Both Ben and Leia seemed shocked at my face, and Han told them that he would tell the whole story again to her and Ben later, after Luke brought them up to speed on what they would do with the kid we brought in

After his explanation, Leia tried to hand me the rancor tooth. I apparently looked confused by the offering.

"Asenath, this was in your old home. I looked up the address and went by it. It was abandoned, but I let myself in. This was on the mantle, and I figured that you may want it."

Once she said "mantle" I knew what it was, and the fact that I didn't want it became obvious to only me. My father hand brought this from Dothomir before the Clone Wars and fashioned it into an urn. My mother's ashes were put into the urn when her body was cremated. My father hadn't made it for a funeral urn, but that is what happened to it.

I started weeping. Leia looked mortified, having not known (still not knowing) what could have sparked such an outburst. Ben led me to the speeder and helped me get in. After a few minutes, he tried to help me calm down. I wasn't calming, and he kept touching my face, which made me cry harder because touching the bruises hurt.

Han drove us back to the Palace, put the urn in my room, and then Ben took my hand and dragged me to Luke, who we found sitting next to Jun in a chair.

"Who is that?" he asked.

"A new apprentice. Why is Asenath upset?"

"Aunt Leia brought back a rancor tooth urn from Naboo. She got it from Asenath's old house."

Luke looked at me.

"You remember the urn?"

"Mo...Mo...Mother's...aa...aa...ash…ashes."

Luke didn't really know what to say to that, but he knew something needed to be said to keep a conversation.

"Ben, did you see...Mother's tomb?" he asked.

"Yes. It's quite beautiful and well kept. I think I should go so that you can deal with her," he said, referring to me.

I let go of Ben's hand and he left. He briefly turned back, and then he was gone.

Jun was still asleep and Luke beckoned me closer. We were eye-to-eye.

"You don't want the ashes?"

"No."

"Why?"

"Those belong to my old life. That life is over now."

"True, but why not have something to remember your old life?"

"Because it's death. Haven't I had enough death? My mother chose death by having me. My father...could he have chosen death?"

"I suppose he could have, Asenath. But resenting them won't bring them back or change their choices. Or yours. But, by forgiving them and moving on, your attitude toward the past will improve."

"Maybe."

Luke took my hands. He was silent for a few moments to collect his thoughts. He spoke to me very softly.

"My aunt and uncle were murdered by stormtroopers. When it happened, I was confused, angry, and I never wanted to go back to Tatooine. But, had they not have died, I would have not left with Ben Kenobi to go rescue Leia, met Han or Chewbacca, or found out that Darth Vader was indeed Anakin Skywalker. Blessings can come from things that feel like curses."

"My past has a plus side?"

"You came to us. You're being trained. You helped bring Jun to us, possibly saving his life in the long run."

"If someone comes for him...do you think that we can protect him...at least you, you know, get him on our side for that fight?"

Luke thought about the problem.

"With a large enough battlefront and all able-bodied fighters, we will stand a chance. I'll contact Mon Mothma in the morning to see what we can do.

I only nodded as I looked at how peaceful Jun looked while asleep.


	10. Chapter 10

_I am little, and my father is making me breakfast at home. He is smiling and happy as he flips the fluffy cakes in his pan. He is having me pull grapes off the stem, but I don't care, because he is singing, and telling jokes. His eyes are twinkling and bright with laughter and pleasure that I'm happy._

The scene shifted suddenly.

 _I am at the scene of the accident, and his body lies lifeless on the pavement. I am pleading for him to wake up as I shake his smashed corpse._

 _"Daddy?" I ask as he begins to twitch._

 _As he stands, he turns toward me, his flesh rotting on the bones, eyes wild, and teeth stained with blood. He lunges for me._

I woke up in an icy sweat, my limbs shaking and my core frozen. I puked in the basin beside my bed (Mara made Ben have one, too, just in case). I wiped my mouth and realized the source of my nightmare was coming from two doors down. Jun's room.

My legs were shaking as I made my way down the hall. While he was only two doors down (maybe ten or fifteen feet maximum), it felt like twelve miles on my jelly legs, but Jun needed my help.

When I opened the door, Jun was already sitting up, heaving. I didn't have my magnets on.

I rushed to his side. He saw my presence, but said nothing.

"Jun, can I help you?" I asked in Basic and signed at the same time.

Still uncomfortable with "Jun," he squirmed to the far side of the mattress.

This is where I made a mistake...an agonizing mistake. I reached out and hugged him.

Jun, having never been hugged (at least not for a long time), flipped his ever-loving mind and slugged me in the gut so hard, my spine felt it; still being weak of leg and stomach, this brought me to all fours, where I puked again.

Jun, suddenly realizing that I meant him no harm, helped me up.

"Thanks, dude," I signed and said again before I upchucked what I prayed was the last of my dinner.

Eyeing the growing puddle of vomit, Jun went and put rags on it, and dumped the basin of water, and brought it to me, which much to my chagrin, I puked in immediately.

I only vomited twice more. Then, I realized how cold I was. Jun was rubbing my arms, but he pushed me onto the bed. I thought he was going to hurt me. Instead, he climbed next to me and put a blanket over the both of us.

Jun seemed much calmer now, and I was becoming stable.

In my heart of hearts, I knew Luke couldn't have slept though that horribleness. No one could, but only I came to him.

Jun still had no shirt on, and his core had headed up fast. I was in a very thin sleep shirt and sleep pants. Jun scooted closer behind me, and we were spooning. I had never felt so much warmth, and it was quite shocking. Once I began to warm up, I drifted back to sleep.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

When I woke up, Jun's back was too me, but he was still asleep.

I stood up, dreading having to clean up vomit, only someone else already did.

Jun did not stir when I rose and so I tucked the blanket around him, and then slunk back to my room to clean up and get dressed.

The vomit had been cleaned from there, as well.

I dressed hastily, snapped on my magnets, and made my way to the breakfast table.

Luke and Mara Jade were sitting at the table, talking in hushed tones. Ben had on ear pieces, bobbing his head to music.

Luke and Mara Jade looked up.

"Hey..."

"Why did you go to Jun last night?" Luke snapped.

"He was in pain."

"He could have hurt or killed you," Luke observed, still angry.

 _No kidding_ I thought, absently touching the bruise on my torso.

"Your face looks better," Mara observed.

"It feels worse. What's for breakfast?"

"For you, rice," Mara replied.

 _So she knows about the puke and is making me stay on the sick diet for a few days._

I sat down at the table across from Ben, only to have Luke staring me down.

"I don't want you going to him anymore."

"I'm sorry."

"Asenath, I'm ordering you."

"I refuse to obey that order."

"Asenath, you can't do that."

"Jedi are the guardians of peace in the galaxy. You tell us that. 'Jedi use their powers to defend and protect.' You taught us that, Master. Jun was not at peace. Jun needed protection. I went to him to try and help, not to undermine you. As long as Jun needs comfort, I will go to him. Why didn't you?"

"That's grown up business, Asenath," Luke dismissed my question with a wave of his hand and a sip of his caf.

"No. He was in pain. You could have helped him more than I could, but you didn't. Someone had to!"

Ben had taken out his earpieces and his jaw was open.

"That had to have been felt by every one of us, and only I responded. I think I'm allowed to be upset."

"That's enough, Asenath," Luke warned.

"One last thing: WHY DIDN'T YOU GO TO HIM?"

Realizing that I would not drop it, he sighed and gave me an answer.

"Because I had to observe how deep the damage is, if he could self soothe, if he could ever be fixed."

"I didn't know he might be broken for good. You fixed me."

"You weren't always in a hell-hole. He might be too far gone."

This put me in my place, and I said no more on the subject.

"Once you're done eating, I want you to go and bring a tray of food to Jun and wake him. Ben, you show him how to shower, and Asenath, lay out a clean uniform for him and a pair of Jacen's old boots. They will have to do until we get his official measurements. I will take him to get uniforms and boots. Then, at 1300, I expect you to be at the High Council meeting regarding Jun."

"Yes, Master."

"We will have to figure out a battle plan."


	11. Chapter 11

Mon Mothma asked me to give a statement to open the meeting. I looked to Luke and Han for approval. Both of them nodded their consent, so I tried to calm myself.

"Jun must be protected at all costs. This group has the power and the means to make sure that those that have abused him can never touch him again. With us to guide him, he can lead a full, rich, and normal life. We can protect him, I know we can. They won't let him come with us easily, but you all have faced worse, even since the New Republic was established," I said.

"Protecting him at the cost of the Republic?" Borsk Fey'lya growled.

I blushed, realizing that this could cost a pretty credit and be a financial drain.

Luke answered, "Jun could be our strongest ally. After our stop to get him uniforms, we dropped by the clinic. His blood was tested, per Mon Mothma's request. He contains Fett, Selkath, and...I can't believe that I am saying this out loud, Skywalker DNA."

"He is capable of murder. If Asenath hadn't been with me, I probably would be dead," Han said.

"To give him back could just as easily spell our doom, councilman," Mon Mothma said gently to Fey'lya.

Jun shouted a long line of obscenities in Huttese that would have made a space pirate blush.

I think only Luke, Han, and I understood what exactly he said. At least, I prayed that.

"Asenath, take him outside," Luke ordered.

I immediately obeyed.

Outside the chambers, Jun paced and swore some more.

 _"You need to get a hold of yourself,"_ I chastised in Huttese.

Jun seemed surprised that I knew what he was saying, let alone answer him in his "native" tongue. He stood still and looked at me.

 _"Let me go free."_

 _"Free you? That's what we are doing!"_

 _"I must return to my masters. They will be most angry with me."_

 _"We can't let you; not after the way you've been treated. They'll kill you one day."_

 _"Death would be too kind. They will show me unimaginable pain before returning me to my post."_

 _"Then we can't let that happen...Jun, let us help you. You will NEVER have to go back to that life. Luke is a good man, but since we want to help you, we have to impress those diplomats. That's really all this is."_

 _"You cannot help me. I am not a person. I am a thing, and that's all I will ever be; now, free me."_

 _"You ARE a person. We can help you, but you need to give us a chance. I know we only met yesterday, but I have faith in you."_

 _"I am a THING, created in a lab for one purpose: killing. I am no different than a blade or blaster. I may not like it, but it is what I am. I learned the hard way that it is pointless to fight it. Free me, flee, and then pray my masters don't find you. It is the only way you will get out of this mess alive."_

 _"Evacuate the city? The whole planet IS a city. You may have been created to be a killer, but what do you choose? You've got a choice. You can stay. We can protect you and fight for your rights as a person. Or, you can run back to them. You can let them beat and starve you, and live as a subservient until the day you die._

 _"When my father died, I served Zorba. It was demeaning and horrible. If Luke hadn't rescued me, I'd still be there, thinking the way you are._

 _"Like I said before, you have a choice. It's just us in the hallway. We both know that you could overpower me and 'escape' back to your captors, or you can stay, rise above your intended purpose, and then mop up their blood together when the time comes."_

 _"Do you actually think that you can repel them and keep them away?"_

 _"Three quarters of those people in there are war heroes: strategists, warriors, and pilots. None of them are stupid. If there is a way, they will find it, but they need your help with what you know. Of course, now that we know you are fluent in Huttese, Luke, Han, and I can translate. Do you trust me?"_

 _"I think you're foolish and will get yourselves killed, but I'll play along for now."_

 _"That isn't what I asked. Do you trust me?"_

 _"No, but I'll follow you anyhow."_

 _"Fair enough. Are you ready to go back in?"_

 _"Fine."_

 _"Will you give us the information we need?"_

 _Jun nodded._

 _"Good."_

 _I reached in to give him a reassuring hug, and I got another slug in the gut._

 _"Sorry. I forgot. No more hugs," I wheezed._

I forced myself to stand up straight as we went back inside the chambers.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Jun gave us all the information we needed and more.

The council members asked intelligent questions and Jun seemed somewhat impressed. He hand been convinced these were all dumb desk jockeys but realized they knew what they were doing.

At Luke's request, Jun revealed his kill count with a few accounts of those, and he also listed a few other crimes he had been involved in.

The council seemed concerned.

Luke asked Jun if he were willing to renounce that lifestyle.

Jun said he would.

"They took this life that they created and turned him into a killer. We can turn him into a life-giver, but only if we can wipe his masters off the face of the galaxy when they come.

"By being prepared, we can save him and hopefully catch them off guard. Even though Jun has killed, he is a victim, an innocent. But he is young, and can be saved. I move to do this," Luke said.

"I second it," Han said.

"Then we shall vote. All in favor?" Mon Mothma asked.

All but Fey'lya raised their hands.

"Majority has it. Council men Iblis and Fey'lya, please begin on some evacuation and battle plans. We will reconvene in one week to hear some rough drafts. Meeting adjourned."

Mon Mothma, and we were dismissed.

 _"Now what?" Jun asked._

 _"We go home. It is nearly dinner time, and we have done no classroom work today,"_ Luke responded.

 _"Classroom work?"_

 _"Yeah, like reading, writing, mathematics,"_ I answered.

Jun blanched.

 _"We can teach you,"_ Luke assured him.

Jun scoffed.

I signed to Luke.

 _This is going to be hard- to convince him, I mean._

 _Well, it's not like it's a useless skill. I think we can convince him, but we might need to use some psychology._

 _Psychology?_

 _Just follow my lead, Asenath._

 _"Jun, you don't have to go to school."_

I said nothing.

 _"I mean, it'll probably be too boring for you, and it's not like you'll actually learn something useful."_

 _"Of course not,"_ I agreed, doing my best to lay it on as thick as Luke was.

 _"You want me to, so I'll check out this 'classroom' stuff."_

 _"We do want you to,"_ I admitted.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Since it was so late in the day, Luke only had us do some mathematics exercises.

Jun seemed interested, not only with what we were doing, but that Ben and I were praised for correct answers and gently guided toward the right answers when we were wrong.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Over the next few days, plans were developed for the impending storm.

Ships for evacuation would be placed every three blocks up to roughly 200 blocks out from the Palace. It was determined unlikely that any further would be disturbed.

They lined up not only military on the ground, but formed a volunteer militia. Surprisingly, a large number of men and women signed up for that.

The hardest thing to do, was to decide the intended battle ground.

Fey'lya suggested that we lure the attackers to the catacombs. General Madine disagreed. He believed we should lure them to the streets in front of the Palace.

"That may protect Civilian lives, yes, but it isn't a properly barricaded place. We, the officials and representatives would not be protected, should the Palace be the arena," Fey'lya growled.

"Coward," Han spat. "You behaved this way back during the Thrawn Campaign, too!"

"Gentlemen, might I suggest-," Garm Bel Iblis started.

"SHUT UP! _"_ Han and Fey'lya shouted in unison.

Mon Mothma raised her hand, and the bickering immediately ceased. She was going to speak, and no one dared to speak when she spoke. She held that kind of authority.

"Comrades, I have known most of you since the Rebellion, and some of you even from the Clone Wars. Yet here you stand, squabbling like children! We have time. Arguing won't solve anything."

Fey'lya and Han hung their heads in shame.

I raised my hand.

"Yes, Asenath?" Mon Mothma gave me permission to speak.

"I believe that Senator Fey'lya, General Madine, and General Solo are all right. The Palace alone is weak. The catacombs would be a disaster of a fight. Han's accusation was...well, true, but only because Senator Fey'lya's genuine concern was not expressed very well. No offense, sir."

Fey'lya's fur rippled as he replied, "You are forgiven."

"But, I am begging all of you to focus. Having spent time in an abusive back-ground, I have to beg you to get it together and protect Jun! No one should have to suffer in such a way. Absolutely no one. Jun genuinely believes that he is worthless. Prove to him that he has value, get your nonsense out of the way, and decide.

"I have an idea. Four large buildings are going to be demolished roughly five blocks from here. Purchase those lots and make the main fight there."

The panel was quiet, mulling over my idea.

"This is actually the most logical thought so far. I'm not saying it won't be expensive, but if it were the only flat ground for miles, it would be an 'ideal' choice," Fey'lya agreed.

"Jun said they probably won't attack immediately. They will want to gather their forces and weigh all options," Luke chimed in.

"All in favor of discussing Asenath's idea?" Mon Mothma asked.

All the members of the meeting raised their hands.

"Very well. Meantime, I expect the Skywalker clan to train him in our ways," Mon Mothma ordered Luke, his family, and me.

"We will," I promised.


	12. Chapter 12

Several days later, Jun followed me to my solo practice session.

 _"I want to watch you practice."_

 _"Okay."_

I activated a training droid. These were relatively new- well, new to us. They were restored droidekas that had been found in an underground warehouse. Their traditional blasters now only shot sting bolts, much like the remotes, and would not start shooting until you were in position.

Luke wanted me to become faster, and the rapid fire speed of the droideka would (in theory) do the trick.

I got in position and readied myself. I was too confident, and was easily overpowered by the speed and precision.

My right hand and left leg were numb, and Jun was laughing at me.

I scowled and started again, but was quickly shut back down.

 _"Care for some help?"_

 _"You offering?"_

 _"Yep!"_

 _"Then please, help me."_

Jun stood behind me and adjusted my posture, head placement, and foot angles.

 _"Since you're working on deflections, try to start spinning the blade before you take your final pose. Start it with your hand, so you aren't starting from no momentum at all."_

Before I Jun stepped away, I looped my finger around the hilt and started it in a spin. This time, I was able to fight longer without faltering.

 _"Better."_

 _"Thanks."_

 _"What time are we supposed to be in class?"_

 _"Not for another hour."_

 _"Okay."_

 _"Would you like a turn?"_ I asked.

Jun activated his training saber and took my place on the floor.

Expertly, he blocked every shot and was perfectly in tune with...well, everything. I couldn't believe my eyes.

For at least twenty minutes, Jun dodged, deflected, and sidestepped incoming attacks. His speed did not falter. His balance did not weaken. He even gained ground toward the droid.

I managed to stop him before he destroyed it.

 _"Sorry. Habit,"_ he said.

 _"One thing you'll learn is that every target we have does not have to die. Actually, Luke prefers them alive, but we have to protect ourselves, and he knows that."_

 _"My targets were never allowed to live. If they wanted the target dead, that is why I was deployed."_

I didn't even know how to respond to that- comforting or otherwise, but I needed to try.

 _"You've seen and done horrible things. You don't have to do that anymore. Luke won't send you out to murder. Only bring in. If you have to kill in order to defend your life, then by all means, don't hesitate. But, he will not force you. You will never have to kill again for the pleasure of anybody. I promise."_

Jun seemed to relax slightly.

 _"Will you please show me how to make a proper pose again?"_

Jun adjusted my limbs and posture once again.

This time I held out much longer, with Jun giving me orders of how to improve my advantage on the droid.

I managed to hold my ground for ten minutes before I got stung on my leg and hand.

 _"Better."_

I looked at the clock on the wall.

 _"We had better go."_

 _"Okay."_

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

I washed my face and cooled off by the time we arrived in the classroom.

C-3PO was writing some spelling words on the board for me and Ben, and Jun was looking at them horrified.

C-3PO saw his look of horror and rushed to reassure him.

 _"Those aren't for you, Master Jun. Those are for Ben and Asenath. I'll help you with yours in a minute."_

Luke came in and took over.

We covered the spelling words, we read a little, covered some Galactic History, and even some Science before he decided that we had done enough.

I walked over to the next room where 3PO and Jun were working on some Basic phrases.

"How are you today?" C-3PO said.

"How you today?"

"No, 'How ARE you today?'"

"How er you today?"

"Are," 3PO corrected.

"Ah."

"Ah-er," I encouraged.

"Are."

"Wonderful!" I said.

"How did you help him?" 3PO asked.

"I think it helped that he could see lips form the words. He can understand Basic. Just has never spoken a full sentence of it."

"Are you going to help?"

"Yes."

I turned to Jun.

 _"Will you help me fight better if I help you with the school work?"_

Jun looked me over as if this were some sort of trick.

 _"Yes."_

"You mean 'Yes'."

"Yes," he said in basic.

"Good. Now, let's see what else we've got here," I said.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

A few days later, Luke was observing all of us fighting.

Ben had the first turn, and he was able to hold his ground very well against the droideka, lasting fifteen minutes.

Jun lasted twenty-five minutes, and once feeling came back to his hand, he began stripping off his belt and tunic.

Luke walked up to him and gently toughed his shoulder.

 _"Jun, I'm not going to hurt you. That was very good. I'm impressed."_

 _"I failed."_

 _"No, you defended yourself. That is what we are working on here."_

 _"Really?"_

 _"Yes."_

Jun relaxed and then realized I had been telling the truth.

Luke was a good man and he would never have to kill again.

"Thank you," Jun said in basic to me.

"You're welcome," I said.

At the time, I assumed that he was thanking me for telling the truth; however, he told me when we were older, that he was thanking me for taking him away from his masters.

Luke had me face the droid next, and much to his surprise, I managed to match Ben's time.

"Asenath, that is much improved. What did you do?"

"Jun helped me."

"Jun?"

"We've made a pact. He will help me with combat skills, and I will help him work on reading, writing, and school."

Luke seemed to think hard.

"Okay. That's enough for today, kids."


	13. Chapter 13

Luke's thoughts evolved into an idea: since I was progressing too slowly to be given to Jaina as an apprentice (and Jun was deemed possibly too dangerous for such an assignment), Jun could whip me into shape. Jun's skills were on par with Luke's, and therefore he did not need (much) sparring training.

Jaina didn't seem disappointed by this arrangement. I think she preferred working solo (get it?! Solo…solo…yeah, yeah…keep my day job).

Under Jun's training, I was finally improving enough to impress Luke, but Ben began drawing away.

Jun and I would even spend most of our free time together and would invite Ben, but he would always refuse…so we quit asking.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Once a padawan reached the age of 12, they were expected to go out into the community and contribute/aid/or resolve issues.

Jun reached 12 before I did.

On one of his nights, he came across a girl who was just a little older than we were. A Nautolan female with icy blue skin, black eyes, and rifling through a dumpster.

Jun talked her into letting him buy her a meal. She accepted.

He asked her question after question to fill in the gaps in the story she told him about her life.

After he convinced her that he could help and get her a friend, he brought her to the Palace where they walked in on me preparing an essay on the blue shadow virus.

"Asenath, this is Nanette. Nanette, this is Asenath," Jun says as he sits down at a desk behind Nanette and fiddled with his new data pad.

Nanette gave an awkward cough.

I cleared my throat and fiddled with my hair and said, "Hi."

Nanette switched position from one foot to the other and cocked her hip, clearly uncomfortable.

"This is awkward," she admitted.

Tucking my hair behind my ears absent-mindedly, my ear pieces and magnets could now be seen.

"Yeah…I'm uh…Asenath Moonglider," I said and offered my hand.

"I'm Nanette Rei. What in the Mustafar happened to you?"

Jun slapped the back of her head, and she turned and punched him. I doubt she did any real damage, as Jun had a six-pack even then.

I awkwardly chuckled before I answered.

"Double ear infection gone wrong. They weren't healed really, and then he to the Boonta Eve podraces which didn't help. As we were leaving, arena, were in a severe accident, and that sealed the deal. Once the ringing stopped, I couldn't hear at all."

Nanette looked down, obviously mortified for asking. "I'm sorry."

"It's okay. I was four."

We stood in silence for a few moments.

"So, how did you meet Jun?"

She laughed sardonically.

"He found me out on the street earlier, and after he fed me, I may have thought he wanted to use me for sex.

Having absolutely no clue what sex was (and didn't find out until it was too late), I just decided to answer honestly.

"Jedi have the habit of picking people up that need help. I helped rescue him."

She looked shocked. "Really?"

I smiled. "Yeah. We may only be twelve, but we get around."

"He's twelve?!"

"Yes. That is another story.

"Anytime you need Jedi assistance, come to us. Heck, if you need help from the senate come to us."

"I'm assuming he's set you up with lodgings and maybe an education and/or apprenticeship?"

"No, but I'm good. Tougher than I look. Been on my own for a while now."

"I insist you let us help you land on your feet. Luke helped me, I helped Jun, and it's his turn to pass it along."

"I don't know," Nanette mumbled as she played with her fingernails.

"Well, you can read, write, and do maths, yes?"

Nanette laughed nervously, "Well, I uh…can, but…" she sighed before she continued, "okay, look- I've been on my own since I was twelve. I don't know much."

"I would have said 'not fluently.' Well, we can set you up in a half and half, though it's a bit tricky. Usually, the people are looking for full time apprentices, but I know one or two that will be cave with convincing. Which appeals to you more? Fashion designer, a peace keeper, or mechanic?"

Nanette's head shot to attention.

"Did you say mechanic?"

"Yeah. He's a crotchety old thing, but he's on the look-out for talent. He never takes on apprentices, and when he does, it doesn't last. And he has never taken a female. He won't be happy about half your time being at school, but it would be better than sleeping on the streets, being hungry, and being surrounded by danger."

"That actually sounds okay. I'll take old and crotchety over perverted and horny any day."

"Jun ad I will handle the arrangements. For now, you can come with me. You can sleep in my room. Luke won't care."

Nanette reluctantly agreed.

"I mean, you don't have to. I just assumed you would. Sorry, I'm not good at this. You'll probably want to stay with Jun. Since he's on guard duty tonight, you'd have his room to yourself."

She looked at Jun then back to me.

"No…yeah, I'll go with you. I don't feel all that comfortable in a room on my own somewhere I have never been before.

"Yeah. The Imperial Palace is daunting."

Nanette gave a sarcastic laugh. "Ya think? I've been on this planet for three years, and every time I look at the Palace, I get shivers. Now that I'm inside…"

"Well, if it makes you feel any better, the Emperor is long dead, as are his clones, and Mon Mothma is in charge."

I lead Nanette to my room. She looked over the two sleeping couches, the itty-bitty kitchen, and small washroom.

"It isn't much, but it suits my needs. I'll be getting my own set of rooms when I turn eighteen. I'll feed you and I've got access to extra clothes.

"It's nice. Thank you for this."

"No problem at all. I need a female friend. I spend most of my time with boys. And I'm not implying we are already friends, but if this…meeting were to blossom into a friendship, I would not be sad. At all.

"And don't worry. I'll do my best until Whango Elkhart opens up next week. And don't be scared. He's a Besalisk. Very gruff, but a good man."

Nanette yawned.

"You go ahead and get in the tub and take your time. I'll go ahead and try to find you some sleep clothes and day wear."

"Thank you!"

As I heard the tub filling, I found the closet of spare garments. I did my best and found a brown strapless night gown, a plain grey tunic and pants set, and a pair of black coveralls and boots.

Luke came into the hall.

"What are you doing with those? They are too big for you."

"I am helping Jun. Nanette is a homeless girl he picked up. We are helping her get on her feet."

"Jun is supposed to handle these cases on his own."

"Jun thought Nanette and I could be friends. I think we can, and I want to help. Luke, she's nice. I want her to be my friend."

Luke said he would let this one go, but he would talk to Jun about handling these alone in the future.

Nanette stayed in the bath for a long time. Nautolans needed lots of water, and this was probably her first private soak in ages.

Coruscant had public bath houses, but they were lacking in privacy, and most of them required some form of payment. Those that didn't were rarely clean enough to actually wash your body.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

When Nanette came out of the bathroom, she was wrapped in a towel. Her skin was clean, and her tentacles were dry.

I handed her the stack of clothing and realized that I had forgotten underthings. She said not to worry about it until morning.

Grateful, I excused myself to shower. Nanette had wiped down the tub. She didn't have to do that.

I showered as quickly as I could to make sure Nanette wasn't alone.

She looked beautiful in the night gown.

I told her so, and she blushed.

"Why a mechanic?" I asked.

"Why not a mechanic?"

"Because girls don't usually enjoy getting dirty. I don't even like it much…"

"A peacekeeper is dangerous and I don't want to have a squad. I like being on my own. They also have to be perfect.

"A fashion designer has to wait to see if what they created will be popular or not. I love fabrics, clothing, and the glamour, but I hate waiting.

"A mechanic gets instant results. I can hear the changes in what I'm doing to tell if an improvement has been made or if it's worse. Plus, I can work on my own, and I honestly like the grime. At least the grime in a shop I can wash off. The grime of life is harder."

"True," I said.

"Grime of life…sorry. That was a little too dramatic, even for a teenager."

"No, it's true. I was rescued six years ago, and I'm still working on the grime."

"What happened to you?" Nanette asked.

"That is a story for another time. What happened to you?"

She sighed. I could tell she was debating on how much she wanted to relate to a twelve year old.

"The gist of it, is my birthmother gave me up. I was adopted by Ron and Cynthia, a human couple that couldn't have children on their own. Their doctor said that. While I was with them, I was verbally abused. When she fell pregnant, I was pushed even further away. When I turned twelve, I was dropped off here by Ron. I've been on my own ever since…until tonight."

"Words hurt more than canes and fists," I agreed.

"Yeah, they can."

"Well, how about some noodles for tonight?"

"Sounds good!"

I poured some water in a pot and turned on the stove.

"How long have you been able to cook?"

"I've been able to make simple things since I was four. I usually eat with Luke, Mara, Ben, and Jun, but sometimes I just like to eat alone."

"I see."

"I didn't think you'd want to eat with an audience."

"Good call," she replied, impressed.

Once the water was boiling violently, I shook in a large amount of noodles.

I boiled them one minute longer than I should have, but one minute wouldn't hurt, and I was making the sauce for the noodles.

I had Nanette strain the noodles and put them back in the warm pot.

I poured in the sauce and spices before dividing the contents into two bowls.

I handed Nanette the fuller bowl and cut open a hard-boiled egg from the cooling unit. I dropped the larger half in hers.

"I can't eat this much more. You made it," Nanette tried to trade with me.

"No, I assure you you're fine, and you can eat it. You're hungry and in need. I am not. Besides, you're my friend."

"Thank you, Asenath."

"My pleasure," I responded with a smile.


	14. Chapter 14

On the first work morning of the week, Jun, Nanette, and I all walked to Whango Elkhart's shop, Motorola.

Nanette was wearing coveralls and boots.

Whango himself was jammed under a speeder muttering.

I had met with Whango on occasion (said himself he liked me and my spunk), and decided to get the ball rolling.

"Hey, Whango," I said. He said I could call him Whango after I brought back his hydrospanner kit.

"Asenath. Long time no see. Who is with you?"

"My friends, Jun and Nanette."

"Pleasure to meet you. What can I do for you today?"

"We heard you're looking for a new apprentice," Jun answered.

"Maybe I am Asenath's a jedi 'prentice and looks like you are too, young man."

Nanette took a deep breath and stepped forward.

"I'd like the apprenticeship."

Whango looked her over and laughed as if this were an elaborate joke, and then scoffed when he realized we were serious.

"I don't take girls."

I scowled and so did Nanette.

"Girls can do ANYTHING boys can do. Except pee standing up," I said.

Whango chuckled.

"Sir, I'm stronger than I look and I'm a hard worker. If you're willing to teach me, I'm willing to learn."

I could tell Whango was slowly cracking on his resolve. He liked her. I could tell.

"Can you cook?"

Nanette seemed startled by the question, but confirmed that she know how to cook some things, but her repertoire was not diverse.

"Good. Then you're hired. You start now. Full time."

"Sir, I can't," Nanette said.

Whango turned to me. "What does she mean she can't?"

"She needs to be in a half and half," I replied cheerfully.

"No. She won't learn anything from me in a half and half."

"There are ten days in a week. Every other day, Nanette will have classes except Primeday. On the off days, she will be all yours."

Whango didn't seem sold.

"How about a trial period?" Jun suggested.

The Besalisk took a half smoked cigar from his pocket and lit it.

He turned to Nanette and glared.

"None of my apprentices have lasted. They were all full timers, and they were all boys. You are asking to be a part-timer, live here, and eat my food. And you're a girl. I'm not saying yes, but how committed are you?"

"Sir, with a roof over my head and food in my belly I can do anything. I want to fix things. I'm good with my hands. Besides, I'm better than those boys could be."

We all stood in painful silence while Whango finished his cigar.

"Okay, Nanette. Three weeks. You've got thirty days. If you're still here, you can stay on. Since you're a minor, all of your wages will go into an account. At the end of the thirty days, if you're quitting, you can take the money and go. If you quit before the thirty days are up, you lose it all. If you decide to stay on, you will not have access to the account until you are eighteen. Do you understand?"

"Yes."

"Do you agree to the terms?"

"Well, seeing as I have nowhere to go besides back out there," she said while pointing her thumbs over her shoulders, "I think I'll make it work."

"Will you sign this document agreeing you agree? Asenath knows that I have no hidden agenda."

"He's telling the truth. It just says everything he has already said," I told Nanette while eyeing the document. "Almost verbatim."

She sighed.

"I guess," she said while taking the pen that Whango offered.

"Well that settles that. Nanette, welcome home. Let's get started."

Jun and I excused ourselves as Whango went full swing into a lecture on the best types of motor oil.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Nanette lasted the thirty days and elected to stay. Whango was shocked, but thrilled.

She became like a daughter to him. He even started calling her Nettie, which I actually started doing, too sometimes.

We talked often and met up frequently to talk.

Nanette was (is- she is still alive) a great ally and an even better friend.


	15. Chapter 15

Nanette had been in our lives for a year, and just a week before things hit the fan, I went to the shop to celebrate with Nanette. Not only to celebrate the anniversary of her arrival, but also that she had caught up in her studies and was with kids her own age in school.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Leia found the invitation for the little tea party.

She bathed me and stuffed me into a pink kimono that was almost too small (ow), black shoes, and forced my hair into a hair style (with her attendant Winter's help) that was worthy of her own mother back in the day.

I looked like a doll and hated it.

Then she sent me on my way.

I had to tape my lightsaber to my calf, since I had to have it at all times.

The night was clear- well clear for Coruscant, anyway.

When I got to the shop, I rang the bell on the house side, and my friend answered.

She had primped, put on make-up, and was wearing a stylish new sun dress.

My jaw fell open. She was gorgeous- as always- but she looked so mature, I was somewhat caught off guard.

"Nettie, you look so beautiful!"

"No, but thanks," she brushed off the compliment.

"You do."

She glowered at the floor. "Whango had me take the day off to get a make-over, manicure, pedicure, and dress. He said I deserved it."

"You do. He's impressed with you. He wants to reward that."

"It was a hint that I'm not pretty enough. A way to improve myself."

"No. Whango has no family. I think this was his way of showing you that you're family."

She scoffed.

"He probably thought that since you're a woman, you'd appreciate it. A day to be pampered."

"Maybe. I'm not convinced."

She led me to the kitchen, where the tea was set up. It was elaborate, with a real tea service, sandwiches, and cookies.

"Nanette, it's me, Asenath. You weren't hosting Mon Mothma."

"I wanted this to be special. Plus, Whango bought me the tea service for my 'someday wedding trousseau.' Az, no one has those anymore."

"He wants you have a what?"

"Exactly!"

I picked up a small, triangular sandwich.

"Az, he is…freaking me out. I'm only sixteen, and he is worried about wedding assets."

"He probably just wants to make sure that you've got some stuff set aside for it."

"Maybe. He seemed glad I want to use it tonight," Nettie groaned as she poured the tea.

"That's good. He probably would rather you use it once in a while than let it collect dust from no until marriage."

"She's dusty enough," she giggled.

"I heard that, Nettie!" Whango called from the living room.

Nanette mimicked him.

"And don't sass me young lady, or there will be Mustafar to pay."

We both laughed

"Did you hear me, Nettie?"

"Nope. Not at all! By the Jedi Order, Whango, I don't have hearing aids."

Nanette turned pale and looked at me.

"Az, I didn't…I mean, I…"

"Nanette, it's fine. I've been this way for most of my life now. I'm not offended. "

"Still. I need to improve on checking my audience before I blurt out thoughts."

"It was funny."

"It was rude."

I shrugged it off and took a bite of my sandwich.

Whango popped his head in and saw the sandwiches for tea and near about fainted.

"Nettie, you got any real food prepared for poor, old Whango?"

"There is a rare bantha steak and vegetables in the oven."

"Thank you, Nettie."

Whango took his plate from the oven and looked at me.

"If she gives you ay trouble, pop her in the mouth," he said with a grin.

"Ha ha. Very funny, Whango." Nanette glared at her boss.

"It was funny!" Whango protested.

Nanette rolled her eyes and turned to me. "Well, I'm ready to eat. You?"

"Absolutely."

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

I wasn't all that hungry at Nanette's.

In fact, the weeks leading up to the party, I had been hungry on and off, and I was occasionally in gut-churning pain.

I would be fine, be overcome, and then be fine again. This happened several times while fighting with Jun, and the pain was worse at meal times.

Jun was concerned about the pain, but I brushed him off.

I say this, because every girl comes to a time in her life where blood comes seeping from the unknown, accompanied by cramping, bloating, nausea, diarrhea, headaches (those last three are true in my case but not all), and a mood swings.

At the sight of my fingers covered with blood (as well as my pajama pants and sheets), I thought I was dying.

I went looking for an adult and found Leia.

I showed her my soiled sheets and she took them from me. Then, she handed me the products I would need.

"Let me or Mara know when you run low. You'll have this every month for the next 40 to 50 years. Enjoy your life as a woman."

That was it. She didn't tell me what was happening or why. This would come back to bite me in a few years down the line, but the matter at hand is what happened when our fears became reality.

Jun's masters came back to claim him and none of us could stand in the way.


	16. Chapter 16

Five years passed from the time Han and I had taken Jun home with us until his masters arrived. Jun was newly fourteen and I was midway through my thirteenth year.

Ben was placed under the training of Jacen (unbeknownst to us already flirting with the dark side), and Luke had decided to let Jun train me in combat and war, and me to train Jun in the ways of our culture, education, and meditation/finer points of being a Jedi.

Jun was six feet tall and still growing. He was beefy and muscular, and frightening to behold (to an outsider). He was strong and tough.

What I lacked in height and strength, I made up for in brains and wits.

We never imagined his masters would wait a whole five years to come for him.

I was walking the roof on guard duty that night.

It was customary for cargo ships and transport freighters to come and go at all hours, but never battleships. I knew it was them when I saw the ships.

I ran and hit the silent alarm.

Luke came up the stairs and stood behind me. The ship hovered at a height where dropping trained troops would be no problem. Jun and Luke's family had joined us on the roof.

"That's them," Jun confirmed.

Luke ordered me to sound the evacuation alarm. I was right under a set of speakers, and the alarm was a high pitch whine.

The first to disembark was our longtime pal, Boba Fett.

We all bolted down the stairs and toward the park that had been where the buildings had been.

"Jun, you're going to come back to the Hutts!" Fett's cold voice echoed. I fought with my hands to keep my magnets attached.

"Not today, Fett!" Jun exclaimed, his eyes once a solid blue, faded to a terrifying yellow.

"Dead or alive-," Boba began his catchphrase.

"I get paid either way," I finished.

"You'll pay for your insolence, young one. Guards, no mercy for the youngling!"

I was insulted. I was too old to be called that at thirteen.

Another ship dropped into the atmosphere. And another. And Another.

An entire fleet was arriving.

Thankfully, ships were also going- the civilians.

A larger battlefront was opening.

A final ship descended at the front of the pack, bearing Korribani Sith insignia.

Not Luke's Sith allies, but new, harsher symbols.

The man who owned this ship is the one who ordered the engineering of Jun. This guy had Jun raised by the Hutts, bounty hunters, sith…not to mention various other associates and lest we forget the guy himself.

If Han and I had known that Korriban had been involved, I don't know if we would have taken him.

This guy…Lord Skanato, was a real piece of work. He was tall and had the build of a wookiee. He had a full beard that was wild and thick, but not his whole face was covered in hair. His eyes were the color of the reddest roses that grew around the Imperial Palace. His skin was a pasty white, nearly translucent, and looked to be knocking on death's door. He was neither old nor young, neither fat nor thin, and his full story remains a mystery.  
He disembarked slowly, graceful even, for someone his size.

"Jun, come with me, boy!" Skanato yelled. His cold voice chilled my blood.

"No!" Jun barely managed to yell back.

"You are my property, boy. I kept you in fine working order."

"You treated me worse than an animal. You taught me only pain, misery, violence, and destruction. They have taught me how to help others, joy, and kindness. Their punishments are not beatings and scars, but questioning and thought. They gradually work on skills, not immediately exposure, and fighting for survival. They have shown me true friendship and loyalty."

"I can see that we will have to fight over the boy, Skywalker. You and that puny ginger girl against me," Skanato ordered loudly. Then, he smiled. He had teeth like a shark, crooked and sharp.

Luke and I stepped forward as requested. Skanato's ship landed completely and two gunmen came outside.

One of the gunmen was in leather and was obviously in mid-plastic surgery operations to look like a Zabrak. He was later identified as Vlad Belladonna.

We stood before Skanato, wary.

Luke meditated while we waited, and I cracked my knuckles and neck. I was determined to not let this man take my friend. Jun was my best friend (besides Nanette, of course). We had a special bond. I looked back at Jun. His yellow eyes were an even darker yellow, and his glare seemed to bore into Skanato's soul.

Skanato drew a three-bladed sword and approached us.

I activated both blades on my lightsaber, taking no chances.

He laughed from his throat. "Ambitious little wad of scum, aren't we?"

"I don't know. You may just be tame."

"Insolence," he said as he managed to slap me across the face. I used this opportunity to strike at his leg. He blocked it.

"Knowledge is power," Luke said gently, but he did not intervene.

I tried again and again to land a blow on this jerk. I wanted to protect Jun, and that's what I was going to do. I was angry with Luke, now, for treating this like a test.

Obviously, I didn't last long. Skanato cut me in the right side and leg. The gashes were deep, almost down to the bone, and blood poured through my fingers and splattered on the ground. I fell over, and Skanato plunged the blade clean through my thigh. I yelled in unbridled agony.

Jun's former master pointed the blade at my face, the point directly in front of my nose.

"I won't kill you. It would be a waste…a beautiful waste," Skanato said as he put a bare hand into the growing pool of blood. He then brought the blood soaked hand to his lips and licked the sticky liquid off of his fingers.

My stomach churned and I felt weak. I tore my magnets off and receivers before I laid down flat on the ground. I couldn't hold the two wounds I had, let alone all three, so I just held my side.

Luke stepped in to face Skanato. I tried to watch and keep my mind focused. Jun came over with Han and tried to staunch some of the bleeding, but it kept coming.

Luke and Skanato were an even match, and my vision was failing, and I needed to rest.

Han urged me not to fall asleep, but I was so tired.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Before they died, I interviewed Luke, Han, and Leia, and with their help, I developed the following sequence of events.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Luke and Skanato went in circles for many minutes, never gaining or losing ground.

Skanato won, disarming Luke, but before he could deliver the final blow, Jun entered the fight, blocking the effort. Jun's blade was locked with his former master's just above Luke's body.

Jun's eyes were a deadly onyx and he was completely unresponsive to voice. At the time, we only had theories as to what happened. He was like a man possessed.

"Now you come to defend your friend?"

Jun made no reply.

Luke crawled away to my body (apparently to check in with his friends to make sure I was still alive).

The third arch of the battle began, this one between the master and the former student.

This fight was one of brute strength and deliberate strokes from both men. Jun was barely stronger than Skanato, due to the possession.

While their fighting started gracefully, Jun's moves became more erratic and forceful- strokes of pure brawn.

Jun overpowered Skanato and disarmed him. Jun, aside from his lightsaber, had a knife. Using the Force to lift and immobilize his former master, Jun used his other hand and plunged the blade deep into Skanato's chest. Then, he pulled the blade down. Guts and organs spilled out onto the grass.

Jun did not stop there. He kept slashing at Skanato, mutilating the corpse until it was unrecognizable.

And he still wasn't finished.

One ship escaped with a small group. This got Jun's attention. The other ships were not so lucky. In his fit, he pulled most of the remaining ships to the ground with the Force with loud, echoing crashes.

His "work" completed, Jun collapsed, landing on his face.

Luke referred to Jun's state as Force Rage. When he was in a Rage, nothing could be done to stop it. We just had to let it run its course.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

When Jun awoke, the adults were afraid of what he could be and what would happen. These worries were for naught, because Jun was himself. He had no memory of the outburst, and it was only an hour or two later.

I on the other hand…when Jun woke up, I was still in surgery. I remained there for a few more hours. In addition to the vein and vessel repairs, I had to have a skin graft on my leg. Apparently, the tip of the sword had been dipped in acid, which had eaten away a good chunk of the epidermis on my thigh.

In total, I was unconscious for nearly two days.

Luke stayed by my side. He said I talked quite a bit and asked for my daddy. He also said I sat up and begged (he said with weeping and wailing and gnashing of teeth even) to see Jun.

Luke was worried by this reaction. Even though I was so young, this…bond scared him. I'm sure it was because he believed I was in love with Jun. I wasn't- I may have thought that I was, but I wasn't.

When I finally came out of the fog, both Luke and Jun were there. Luke had a busted hand and Jun's nose was taped. I tried to take a deep breath, but I couldn't because the stitches pulled to hurting, so I stopped.

Jun took my hand.

"Feel okay?" Jun asked.

"Yeah. I hurt, but I'm okay."

"I owe you an apology, Asenath," Luke said.

I then remembered I was angry with him, but I couldn't muster the emotion.

"It's fine."

"Not really. You believed I was testing you. I wasn't testing you."

"He was testing me," Jun admitted quietly.

"Luke, even though he called me out, I didn't have to approach and engage. I chose to engage him. I needed to. Jun, you must have done well," I tried to shift the attention.

"Well…" Jun said. I suddenly felt weaker.

"What?"

"Jun, just turn on the HoloNet News. She'll see it sooner or later," Luke said.

"Jedi Gone Wild? Is Jun Fett really on our side? More at eleven," the reporter said with a still of Jun's back and ship over his shoulder.

"'Jedi Gone Wild?'" I repeated, puzzled.

Luke spoke slowly, choosing each word deliberately. "After you passed out, chaos abounded in Jedi Land. Jun quite literally beat the stuffing out of Skanato."

"Ouch…but he's dead, right?" I asked.

"Yes. Plus, hundreds were killed when Jun pulled down the ships. Not civilians, but the Sith and foot soldiers on the ships."

"I don't remember a thing," Jun muttered.

"You really did all that?" I asked.

"Don't remember. To me, it's a huge blank in my head."

"He did. I was there. He was covered in blood. He looked alright, but he was behaving like a maniac. He did save has a gold star for loyalty," Luke murmured at last.

"You can't just let the news say that then," I groaned as I shifted my hips.

"I've been trying to stop them," Luke said.

"She's getting too excited, Luke. We should go," Jun said gently.

Luke quickly agreed.

"Come back later?" I asked.

"We will," Luke assured me.

I laid back down in my sheets and smiled.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

I couldn't sleep, so I thought.

Luke, Jun, and I were a lot alike.

All three of us were tri-lingual (Basic, sign, and Huttese), all three of our births were traumatic in some way, and all three of us were on the Jedi path.

Two had Skywalker DNA.

Two of us had connections to Tatooine.

Two of us were raised with violence as a factor.

I kept these things in my heart.


	17. Chapter 17

I stayed up to watch the "more at eleven" broadcast.

I was afraid of my friend and his power. I loved him, but his full potential frightened me. He could take on the Universe and win.

This did not help my recovery. My stitches tore several times due to the nightmare thrashings induces by the raw footage of Jun.

I had physical therapy for my leg. The damage warranted it.

After a few weeks, I finally went home.

"Asenath!" both Jun and Ben greeted me.

"Hi," I said, avoiding eye contact with Jun.

"You're scared of me," Jun said so that I could hear the pain and hurt of betrayal in his voice.

"No," I tried to lie.

"I should…go," Ben backed away.

"You are! I don't remember doing it, okay?"

I tried to explain that I was more afraid of the fact that Boba Fett escaped.

But, he knew.

"Stop being afraid of me!"

I couldn't fight him.

"Jun, it will take some time. You looked ghastly on the broadcast. You're my friend, but please, give me some time."

"Whatever you want, bitch," Jun replied gruffly and shoved passed me to stalk to his room.

Hurt, I made my way back to my room as well to rest before dinner.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

While I was learning the ropes of how to survive womanhood, Jun was trying to figure out what had happened, but all leads were coming up empty.

Jun did get my trust back, but the nagging fear he would kill me lingered for years.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

We progressed together and eventually became a Luke approved team. We shaped each other into Jedi strong enough that we could go gallivanting across the galaxy together, mostly unsupervised, all we wanted.


	18. Chapter 18

When he was sixteen, Jun bought his ship: a _Firespray-31_ -class. To his ship, he made the same modifications that Slave I (Boba Fett's ship) had. Jun dubbed her _The Banshee_.

The first place he took it was Motorola, and I tagged along.

"Oh, look! It's beauty and the freak," Nanette said as we disembarked.

"How sweet," I hugged her.

"Never said you were the beauty," Nanette said. She never looked away from the engine she was working on, though.

Jun laughed at my blushing.

I rolled my eyes.

"You're not here for me," I mumbled.

"Nanette, do you have one of these?" Jun asked while holding up the schematics for an engine that was new.

Nanette finally turned around and took the papers.

"Jun, you know this thing is illegal?"

"Yeah," he nodded nonchalantly.

"Like even some of the individual parts themselves are illegal?"

"Yeah," he nodded some more.

Nanette scratched her head-tails and left grease smears.

"Fifteeen hundred credits and I'll do it,"

"Deal," Jun said.

"Just…yeah, I'll do it."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Nettie called in two weeks and we went back to pick up _The Banshee._

Jun nearly peed himself with excitement when he saw the engine.

"Nanette, it's perfect!" Jun grinned from ear to ear.

"Yeah, and you got it from Elon. I hate that guy."

"Why do you hate Elon?" I asked.

"Jerk called me pretty and asked me out."

I rolled my eyes and Jun snickered.

"What?" she glared at him.

"You'll never catch a man like that," he replied, still giggling gleefully.

"Oh, shut up and sit on a prick."

Jun laughed even harder and replied in Huttese.

Nettie with confused, so he said it in Basic. Nettie, shocked, slapped him, and walked away.

"Thanks, Nanette," Jun was still laughing.

"Welcome."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

As it turns out, Jun and Nanette often traded raunchy banter, but since it was all over my head, I had no clue.

I can still be…naïve.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Nanette officially became Jun's "go to" for ship upgrades- legal or not.

When I got my ship, I followed in his footsteps and chose Nanette for my mechanic; however, I never asked her to make illegal mods on mine. I knew I would get caught. Jun was much sneakier than I was.

Actually, thinking back, I did do one thing.

My first personal ship was an X-Wing. I called her _Discovery_. I never went on solo missions (at least not yet), so it was just fine for practice flying.

But, when I took her to Nettie…

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

When I flew into the garage, Nanette was sprawled atop a freighter, messing with a communications dish.

"What do you need, Az?"

"A tune up."

She climbed down and looked over the poor, pitted, X-Wing.

"A tune up?"

"Yeah."

"No illegal parts?"

"Nope."

"You're boring," she muttered.

"I am not!" I cried indignantly.

"Chill. Just bummed I can't pin anything on Elon this time."

"What did he do this time?"

"He grabbed my butt and called me sexy."

"Then I suppose I need five cans of that recently banned hyperfuel."

Nettie smiled wickedly, her eyes flashing with glee.

"Thanks, Az."

"No problem."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

When the fuel arrived, I gave it to Jun, who was impressed.

But, Luke saw Jun holding the last can.

My heart began to pound.

"Jun, where did you get that?"

"Elon- I mean Nargue Mechanical."

Luke eyed us suspiciously, but left the hanger.

"That was close," I mumbled.

"You're telling me," he muttered back.

Thus, my illegal vehicle activities ended.


End file.
